The Pink Sister
by A Huge Fangirl
Summary: What basically happens is (I'm taking this back to when the serpentine was a problem but after they have defeated the devourer) Cole gets a letter saying that a girl named Crystal has gone missing but it's turned out that the serpentine has taken her. I don't want to give away too much so you'll have to read this (I don't own Ninjago) (Rated T just in case I rate it wrong)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my 1** **st** **time writing a fan fiction and I've been think up this one for a long time know, so, I hope you enjoy** **J**

Chapter 1:

It was a calm day in Ninjago and the ninjas were training when Sensei Wu came out.

"Cole, you've got a letter!" Sensei Wu called out

Cole went over a got the letter off Wu and read it, his face morphed into a face of shock, fear and anger.

"What is it Cole?" Lloyd asked

Cole didn't respond, he just threw down the letter, went over to a punching bag a punched it right off its chain.

Lloyd picked up the letter and read it for himself.

"What is it?" Kai asked

"A girl called Crystal has gone missing." Lloyd explained

"Who's Crystal and why did they send the letter to Cole." Jay asked

"We'll ask questions later, right now there's a serpentine attack in Ninjago!" Nya called out

"Let's go!" Zane called as they ran off.

The ninjas reached Ninjago and Nya was right. Serpentine were attacking and the ninja were fighting them off left, right and centre with Cole being more aggressive than normal. Suddenly they heard a loud scream as they were fighting off the last of the serpentine. The ninjas looked up, some off the serpentine were holding a young girl, around the age of 19, off the edge of a building when all of a sudden they knocked her out.

"CRYSTAL!" Cole called out as he ran over to the building as fast as he could.

After Cole started running, the serpentine that were holding Crystal, threw her of the building and she was falling fast but Cole was able to catch her just as she was about to hit the ground.

Cole held Crystal with a scared and worried look on his face. She had long blond hair that had curls and she was wearing a pink top with dark blue jeans and pink and white sneakers.

Cole turned to the other ninjas.

"We need to get her somewhere safe" Cole told them and they took off to the Destiny Bounty.

Cole sat in a room with Crystal lying on a bed, still knocked out.

"Hey Cole." Lloyd said has he entered the room where Cole and Crystal were.

"Hey." Cole answered not looking up from Crystal

"So how do you know this girl?" Lloyd asked as the other ninjas, Nya and Sensei Wu entered the room as well, they wanted to know as well.

Cole stood up, looked at Crystal then looked at the others.

"Crystal is…*sigh* she means a lot to me. She means the world and more to me. If anything was to happen to her, I would never forgive myself." Cole explained, occasionally looking over at her

"But how do you know her?" Kai asked

"She's my…" Cole started, then they heard Crystal groan

"What the…where am I?" Crystal started, worried and confused as she opened her bright blue eyes.

Cole whipped right around and went over to the confused girl

"Crystal, it's ok. I'm here." Cole calmly stated to Crystal

"Cole? Cole!" Crystal exclaimed, lunging into Cole's arms

They spun around from the force and Cole put her on the ground, making sure she was standing up before letting go.

"Is she your girlfriend or something?" Jay asked

"Why does everyone think that about us?" Crystal asked Cole

"I have no idea." Cole answered Crystal

"Who are these people?" Crystal asked as she looked at the others.

"And you still haven't told us who this young lady is." Zane pointed out.

"Crystal, this is Kai, Nya, Jay, Zane, Lloyd and Sensei Wu. Guys this is Crystal, my little sister." Cole introduced every one in a calm tone

"Sister! You never told us you had a sister!" Jay spoke up.

"Yeah. Why didn't you tell us?" Kai questioned

"She doesn't like being talked about." Cole explained looking at his sister, lifting an eyebrow.

"What? It's embarrassing and un-comfortable." Crystal told her brother who, of course, knew this.

Cole, Nya and Sensei Wu made sure Crystal was ok as the others went out to train some more.

"So what did those serpentine want with you?" Cole asked his sister, cracking his knuckles.

"Um, Cole. Didn't mum always tell you not to crack your knuckles?" Crystal told her brother, lifting her eyebrow.

Cole just rolled his eyes and asked again

"What did those serpentine want with you?"

"I don't know. I was just walking out from my dance class when those…snake thingies"

"Serpentine." Cole interrupted his sister, correcting her.

"Yeah, yeah, if that what's they're called. They just attacked randomly and grabbed me, took me to the top of that building and I tried to get away but then they knocked me out. Next thing I woke up here…where ever here is." Crystal explained.

Sensei Wu just nodded.

"Cole, why don't you show your sister around?" Sensei Wu suggested

"Yes Sensei. Crystal come on."

Cole showed Crystal around, then they went on to the deck. Then all of a sudden Crystal had a panic attack, she felt her chest tighten, her heart rate speed up and she found it hard to breathe.

The other ninja turned around in shock as Cole lead Crystal over to the side.

"Crystal, look it's ok. We're not on water, look" Cole spoke, trying to calm down his sister.

Crystal looked over the edge and saw land that was miles down below instead of water as she started to calm down.

"Sis. It's ok. Would I let you on a boat if it was on water?" Cole continued as his sister started to calm down from her panic attack.

"What happened? What was that?" Lloyd asked

"Am I aloud to tell them?" Cole asked his calming sister and she just nodded as she took deep breaths.

"Why do you have to ask her?" Nya asked as she and Wu came out to see what all the commotion was about.

"Because she is very conscious about it." Cole answered Nya's question and then went on to tell them what just happened, "Crystal is very hydrophobic."

"Hydrophobic? What's that?" Lloyd asked

"Hydrophobic is a person with hydrophobia and hydrophobia is the fear of water." Zane explained.

"Why would anyone be afraid of water?" Jay asked

"I wasn't always hydrophobic," Crystal stated after calming down "I used to love being in the water."

"Yeah we used to call her 'mermaid' cos we could never get her out." Cole added, with a bit of a chuckle

"Why did you get hydrophobia?" Zane asked

Cole and Crystal looked at each other with Crystal having sadness in her eyes and then she looked down and continued.

"One day we were out on a boat trip when I was about 6 or 7 and the captain didn't notice a rock sticking out of the water and we crashed. I would've been able to swim up easily but something or some one, I couldn't see what, grabbed my leg and I couldn't swim up. I couldn't hold my breath for that long and so I passed out, and next thing I knew, I woke up on the beach with crowds of people surrounding me and mum, dad and Cold looking relived and I heard someone say that if I stayed under for and minute longer or if I didn't wake up when I did, I would've…would've…died." Crystal stammered, crying and Cole supporting her and with a few tears in his eye with the memories of almost losing is little sister from the terrible event.

"Wow." Nya stated, breaking the silence "do know how you got out of the water?"

"No one knew, no one saw this is all we know about my potential killer." Crystal said as she lifted up her right pant leg. There they saw a scar from thick to thin, wrapping around the top of her ankle.

"Whoa!" the others stated with shocked looks on their faces, even Wu was shocked.

"Zane, do you know what would've done this?" Kai asked

"Nothing in my data base has the capability of doing this." Zane told Kai, earning a confused look from Crystal.

"Did he say 'data base'?" Crystal asked as she put her pant leg back down.

"Yeah, he's a ninjadroid." Jay explained

"Ninjadroid?" Crystal asked

"A ninja robot. Zane's a robot." Cole clarified

"Oh. I thought he sounded a bit robotic. No offence." Crystal stated

"None taken and I sounded robotic, why didn't say any thing?" Zane asked

"I didn't want to be rude." Crystal answered.

Later that night they were having dinner and Crystal cooked tonight as a thank you for letting her stay with them, they agreed for her share a room with Nya.

"Hey Sensei, why did you let sis stay with us?" Cole asked

"Why do you ask?" Wu asked back

"Just wondering, not that there's anything wrong with it though." Cole answered

"I have a bit of a feeling about her." Wu answered the original question

"Grub's up!" Crystal brought in a big roast pork then she ducked back in the kitchen and pulled out 2 smaller platers of roast veggies and a small pot of mashed potatoes.

"Yeah boy!" Cole called out as his sister brought in the delicious dinner.

"Dig in." Crystal said as she sat down then popped back up "Oops! I almost forgot about the gravy!" as she ran into the kitchen and brought out a small pot of gravy and set it on the table and took her seat.

"Sis, you out did yourself again." Cole told his sister

"I have? But I just did a small meal." Crystal said and as she did the others' eyes nearly popped out of their heads.

"If this is a small meal I'd want to see what you'd call a big meal." Kai said as he put some pork on his plate.

"Her idea of a big meal is a banquet." Cole explained as he ate a piece of roasted carrot.

The others looked at Crystal

"What? I like to cook." Crystal shrugged

"Yeah, it's her 2nd talent" Cole added

"2nd? What's the 1st?" Lloyd asked

"Dancing." Cole answered

"Would you be able to demonstrate?" Zane asked

Crystal's face went bright red

"Yes she would." Cole answered for her

"COLE!" Crystal yelled at her brother who just looked at with a smug look

"You need to get rid of this shame of yours plus we both know you a great dancer." Cole told his making sure that she knew that she wasn't getting out of this.

Crystal sighed and said

"Fine but can we do it tomorrow?" Crystal asked

"That would be wise for she's had a long day." Wu piped up

"Oh! On the topic of dancing, Cole, I finally learnt how to do the triple tiger sashay." Crystal informed her brother.

"Awesome! You're showing me tomorrow." Cole said as he went in for seconds

"Fine." Crystal sighed, finishing off her plate.

The next morning, the ninjas and Wu were preparing breakfast.

"Hey, where are the girls?" Kai asked

"I know where sis is, not Nya" Cole answered

"Where's your sister then?" Zane asked just as Nya walked in looking a bit annoyed

"There's Nya but where's Crystal?" Jay asked

"Cole! Something's wrong with your sister!" Nya exclaimed

"Why?" Cole asked with a smug look on his face

"She won't wake up!" Nya said annoyed

"Nothing's wrong with her, in fact I would be worried if she wasn't." Cole explained "Don't worry I got this." He said has he went to grab his sister.

A second later Cole walked out with Crystal slung over his shoulder, fast asleep

"I thought you were going to wake her up?" Kai questioned

"I am." Cole explained as he got a tray of ice out of the freezer and was just as he was going to tip the whole tray down her back, Kai asked

"Isn't that a lot to trip down her back?"

"It takes a lot to wake her up." Cole as he tipped the whole tray down her back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! So hopefully you guys liked my pervious chapter and Loki God of Evil, thank you for welcoming me (because I don't think many people do that) and Willow Julien, glad you love it and I'll check out your series as so as i can :). I appreciate any feed back so please leave your reviews, I appreciate any feedback I can get because I'm always looking to improve my writing skills. Ok, enough fluff and on with the story!**

Chapter 2:

Cole tipped the tray and Crystal's eyes popped right open as she leaped right out of the chair, causing it to tip over and she ran around the room, trying to get the ice out her shirt, as she ran she tripped over the chair and tripped into the wall. After every thing calmed down Cole walked over to his sister and looked down at her face and gave her a smirk.

"You suck." Crystal exclaimed to her brother

"Sure I do." He said as he helped her up

"Are you still dancing today?" Lloyd asked

"Yes she is." Cole answered once again for his sister who just groaned loudly.

Later that day, the ninjas were training and Crystal was stretching, getting ready for the performance that she was forced to do.

"Sis, you ready?" Cole asked bring out a music player

"Do I have a choice?" Crystal asked with a sigh as she stood up straight

"Nope!" Cole answered as he sat down the music player

Crystal sighed as the others gathered round to watch the dance. Cole then hit 'play' and dance music started playing and Crystal preformed and break-dance routine including a show of the triple tiger sashay.

When she finished the others but Cole (for he had seen her dance before) where gobsmacked.

"Wowsers!" Jay exclaimed, speaking what everyone was thinking

"Yeah. You've really improved from last time I saw you." Cole said as he approached in sister

"Really?" Crystal asked as she looked up at her brother with happiness in her eyes.

"Yeah, you have." Cole confirmed

Crystal threw a punch in the air and did a little happy dance.

After that the ninjas went back to training, Nya went to research the serpentine, Wu went to meditate and Crystal did some dance training.

5 minuets later Wu came out.

"Crystal, may I speak to you for a second?"

"Um. Ok Mr Wu." Crystal responded as she followed the old man, looking at her brother who just shrugged.

The 2 entered Wu's room and there, on a small table, sat a little gold and sliver box with a red velvet inside, and inside was a small, pink jewel.

"What's up Mr Wu?" Crystal asked as they sat down at the small table

"Please place your hand on the jewel." Wu requested and Crystal obeyed.

When she put her hand on the jewel, it lit up with a bright pink glow.

"Whoa! What's happening?" Crystal exclaimed as she removed her hand.

"It shows that my suspicions were true." Wu said as he stood up and turned to a near by shelf

"What suspicions?" Crystal asked confused

"Do you know how Lloyd can control all elements?" Wu started, Crystal nodded as Wu continued, "Well there's 1 element he can't control. The element of sprit." He finished as he pulled out a pink ninja suit.

"Why are you telling me this and what was that glowing jewel?" Crystal asked.

"This jewel is the sprit jewel, it glows when the master of sprit places their hand on it. In this case, it's you." Wu explained, handing the suit to Crystal who took it, gobsmacked.

"Me? Are you sure cos like, I mean…I don't even know how to fight let alone be a ninja." Crystal stammered, trying to take in what just happened.

"Yes, I'm sure. As for fighting, I'm sure Cole will be able to teach you before we unlock your power's abilities." Wu reassured Crystal who took a deep breath, stood up and left the room to go to her room to get changed.

The ninjas were still training when Zane piped up.

"So what do you think Sensei Wu wants with Crystal?" Zane asked

"I don't know but I hope it's good." Cole answered

"Hey Cole! What do you think?" Crystal called out as she walked out onto the deck.

"I think, what the heck is going on?" Cole said as he saw his sister walking out in a pink ninja suit and her hair tied back into a high ponytail, Wu came out behind her and explained everything to them.

"So there's and element that I can't control?" Lloyd asked

"And it belongs to my sister." Cole added

"Yes. Cole, you'll teach her how to fight." Wu instructed

"Yes Sensei." Cole said as Wu went back inside to meditate.

As the other ninjas went back to training, Cole went over to his sister who looked worried and scared.

"You right sis?" Cole asked

"Yeah, just…confused." Crystal answered as she looked up at her brother

"Don't worry about it. You'll be fine." Cole reassured his sister.

Cole and Crystal went off to try and fight, but it didn't go to well.

At dinner, it was Zane's turn to cook, all the ninjas, Nya and Wu were eating when Wu asked

"So how's the training of our new ninja coming along?" Wu asked as he looked at Cole and Crystal who just looked at each other, then Cole looked at Wu and Crystal looked down.

"If I'm being honest…not that well." Cole answered with a frown "but I'm sure we'll get there in the end." Cole added trying to sound hopeful for his sister.

"If you need away, look at what you can do." Wu said as he finished his plate and left the room.

"What does that mean?" Kai asked but all he got was shrugs.

After diner, they washed up and went to play video games.

In the game room Cole, Lloyd and Nya were siting on the couch as the others played the video game for there was only 4 controllers and so Lloyd waited for his turn and Cole let his sister have the 1st shot to help cheer her up for she was amazing at video games, especially the one they were playing.

"Yes! I won again!" Crystal shouted as she fist punched the air

"How do you keep on winning all the time?" Jay whined but Crystal just smiled at him and turned to her brother

"You want to go now?" Crystal asked Cole

"Nah thanks, I'm good for now." Cole answered. He was trying to figure out what Wu meant when her said 'If you need away, look at what you can do.' What did it mean?

Crystal turned to Lloyd and Nya

"What about you guys?" Crystal asked them

"No thank you. I don't really like this game." Nya declined

"Yeah, I want a go but I want to verse you so I can see if I can beat you." Lloyd answered with determination in his eyes.

"You may swap with me." Zane offered Lloyd

"Thanks Zane" Lloyd said as he took the controller off the ninjadroid and took his spot with was next to Crystal

"Ready to lose?" Crystal teased Lloyd as they sat up the next game

"As if." Lloyd answered with a smug look, he was determined to win against her.

A few minutes later the game had finished with Crystal winning again. Lloyd, Kai and Jay just groaned and Cole chuckled, no one could beat his sister at video games, then it hit him 'If you need away, look at what you can do.' He pulled out his sketchbook and scribbled away, making sure Crystal didn't see.

The next morning, after breakfast, the ninjas went out to train with Crystal looking forward to it the least.

"So what is it today?" Crystal sighed looking up at her brother who had a big smirk.

"I thought today we could do a bit of dancing." Cole answered, smiling,

"Dancing? But I thought we needed to teach me to fight?" Crystal questioned her brother

"After what happened yesterday, we could do something a bit more fun." Cole responded trying not to give away what he had planed.

Jay and Kai looked over at Cole and Crystal who were working on some dance steps.

"What are they doing?" Jay asked Kai

"Dancing?" Kai answered, not being really sure

"But I thought that they were meant to be training in fighting, not dancing." Jay explained

"I don't know. Maybe it's a technique of his?" Kai responded, trying to put the pieces together but gave up and went back to training.

At dinner that night, while they were eating, Crystal just realised something.

She started to speak to Cole in Spanish. **((I don't know Spanish so I'm just going to write the translated version of what they're saying in Spanish** **J** **))**

"Hey Cole, were the dance steps we worked on today have a relation to fighting?" Crystal asked her brother in Spanish. Cole just smiled at her while the others just looked at them in confusion.

Cole looked at them and said

"Did I forget to mention that we're ½ Spanish?" Cole asked.

The others just nodded

"Well we spent our 1st 5 years…well…my 1st 5 years in our home town in Spain." Crystal informed them.

"And we go for holidays back there when ever we can." Cole added.

For the next couple of weeks, Cole and Crystal trained in the form of dance steps until Cole went over to the ninjas and asked

"Can someone help me test my sister?" Cole asked, looking around the group

"I'll help but I'm not dancing." Jay volunteered

"You won't have to." Cole told his friend as they, plus the others, went over to were Cole was training Crystal

"Here's your volunteer." Cole informed his sister

"Cool. Please don't go easy, I need to be tested, and no powers." Crystal asked Jay who just nodded and prepared to fight.

After a while, the fight ended with Crystal just winning, Crystal looked at her brother who nodded and smiled and then she helped Jay up.

"But how could you fight so well? All you guys have been don't is dancing." Jay asked

"It turns out Cole found out which fight moves and dance moves were pretty much the same and that's how he taught me how to fight." Crystal explained

"If you need away, look at what you can do." Cole quoted his Sensei who just smiled.

"Crystal. Please follow me." Wu requested and Crystal did what she was told.

They sat in Wu's room.

"It's time to work on your powers." Wu explained while Crystal just nodded.

They meditated as Crystal tried to un-lock her powers

"Sensei, this isn't working." Crystal complained as Wu looked at her, she was expecting for him to snap at her because she saw and got told of how strict he was with the boys but instead he just said calmly,

"A ninja never quits."

About ½ an hour, nothing happened and it was time for dinner.

Wu and Crystal walk into the dining room with Crystal looking sluggish like she did when she was 1st learning how to fight.

She slumped down in her hair, which was next to Cole with her face on the table.

"What's wrong sis?" Cole asked looking concerned.

"I knew unlocking my powers was going to really hard but I didn't know it was going to be THIS hard!" Crystal complained to her brother. Wu just smiled.

"Don't worry sis. You'll get there in the end." Cole reassured his sister as Nya brought in dinner.

After dinner the ninjas, Nya and Wu waked into the games room to watch a movie.

"Crystal, do you want to choose?" Kai offered

"Yes please." Crystal replied, then she turned to her brother "do you guys have it?" she asked in Spanish.

Cole just chuckled then got up to find it

"We should have it here." Cole said to his sister in Spanish

A second later he pulled out the movie and put it on.

"What are we watching?" Zane asked as he brought in a huge tub of popcorn with some smaller individual bowls

"Mid-summer Dream." Cole replied as he took his spot on the couch next to his sister.

"Isn't that the movie you bought and didn't tell us why?" Jay asked as he helped pass around the popcorn

"Yeah, why did you buy that movie?" Nya asked

"It's her favourite." Cole simply explained, pointing at his sister as she just smiled.

During the movie Crystal quietly quoted the movie so the others could hear but Cole knew what she was doing for she did it all the time no matter what.

At one point in the movie Kai looked back at Cole and Crystal and they were throwing popcorn into each other's mouth, never missing.

"Not even me and Nya could do that." Kai thought as he turned back to the movie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people. Hopefully you guys are enjoying the story. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 3:

After the movie they all went to their rooms to get ready for bed.

"So how close are you and Cole?" Nya asked as Crystal walked out of the bathroom with her pjs on.

"Really close. Why?" Crystal asked back confused on why Nya asked that.

"Kai told me at one point of the movie, you 2 were throwing popcorn into each other's mouth." Nya explained

"Oh. We always do that, since we were little. Cole isn't just my brother, he's my best friend." Crystal explained with the biggest smile on her face.

"Wow. Not even me and Kai are that close." Nya said, impressed.

"There's just 1 thing I don't get. Crystal started as she sat down on her bed

"What?" Nya asked

"Why do people always think that we're dating instead of brother and sister?" Crystal asked, 100%ly confused.

"I think it's because you 2 look nothing alike and the way you 2 act, really close." Nya explained.

"Well I think people shouldn't be so judgemental. Siblings don't always look the same. I know plenty of siblings that don't look alike." Crystal explained with her arms folded.

Nya just laughed and said, "I'm glad you came along. It feels nice to not be the only girl on the ship."

"Yeah it's hard not having another girl around. Trust me, I know." Crystal laughed

"Why?" Nya ask curiously

"Well, when I was 7, after the boat crash, mum disappeared without a trace and that left me being the only girl in the household," Crystal explained, sadly but then she smiled and continued "but I didn't mind, I had Cole and dad and I had a few friends that were girls, but I mostly grew up around boys." Crystal giggled

"I'm so sorry." Nya said with some sinfonie for her and Cole losing their mother for she knew what it was like.

"It's ok, we managed." Crystal reassured

"How come Cole isn't as open as you are?" Nya asked realising how different the 2 are.

"I guess it's because, well, after mum disappeared, I think Cole felt like it was his duty to look after me when dad couldn't so he built up this emotional wall around himself to seem like a tough guy, only letting it fall to me, and…yeah, I think that's why." Crystal explained.

"I guess that makes sense, the same thing happened to Kai but not a strong." Nya said

"I'm sorry what happened to your parents." Crystal said

"It's all right. Kai looked after me well enough." Nya said "But our relationship isn't as strong as yours and Cole's, why's that?" Nya asked, wanting to find out more about her roommate

"Are you sure?" Crystal asked, Nya just nodded, "well, after mum disappeared and got my hydrophobia, our school at the time, liked to do lots of activities, like going for a swim in the nearby creek. I used to always be the 1st one in the water but since I had gotten hydrophobia and I didn't want to tell anyone about it, people were asking me why I wasn't going to go into the water. I just said I didn't feel like it. Sometime later, some kids were keeping Cole busy while some other kids, snuck behind me and pushed me into the water. I started to drown but the other kids thought it was just from the shock but the teachers and Cole knew I was drowning. They pulled me out of the water and only Cole could calm me down from my panic attack. The kids that pushed me in was in big trouble but that wasn't then end of it, the next day onwards, people started teasing me so Cole never left my side because everyone knew better to tease my while he was around. It happened all the way through primary school and a lot through high school and…yeah. That's how me and Cole got so close and how I realised who my real friends were." Crystal finished her story with some tears in her eyes, Nya hugged her but little did they know Wu was listening in and he got an idea but also little did they know that Cole could hear them for his bed was the closes to the wall that separated the boy's room and the girl's room and Lloyd could see that Cole had a some tears in his eyes from the horrible memories.

"You ok Cole?" Lloyd asked with some concern for is friend.

"Yeah I'm fine." Cole responded in his normal tone but not turning around, he was meant to tough one of the group, he couldn't let him be seen by the others with tears in his eyes.

The next morning at breakfast, the ninjas, Nya and Wu were eating breakfast and Crystal was looking more tired than usual.

"You had that dream again?" Cole asked in Spanish because he knew that if they others heard, they'll ask questions and Crystal doesn't like talking about it. Crystal nodded tiredly

"We'll work more on your powers today Crystal, ok?" Wu stated and Crystal just put her head on the table on the table and nodded

After breakfast, Wu and Crystal were in Wu's room

"Now, is there an event that had a big impact on your life?" Wu asked seeing if she was able to talk about it to him as she did to Nya

"Like what?" Crystal asked

"A bad one that doesn't involve a death." Wu answered putting it like that so he would get the answer he wanted.

"Why?" Crystal asked, confused, but Wu just sat there waiting for his answer. "No…" she answered not making any form of eye contact with Wu who just lifted an eyebrow and gave her a stern look. Crystal sighed and corrected herself "Yes but I don't like to talk about, only to certain people."

"What kind of people?" Wu asked

"I don't know. If there's a person I come a cross, I don't know what it is, I get this feeling and I tell them." Crystal explained

"It's your powers." Wu explained as Crystal looked at him confused as he continued, "your powers have always been unlocked but you just don't know how to use them. That feeling you get with telling people the story of the boat crash is your powers saying you can trust them." Wu explained then waiting for a response

"Oh...wait...did…did you say boat crash!" Crystal asked confused and freaked out "I didn't tell you it was a crash. How did you know?" crystal asked really wanting to know how. She got told by Cole that Wu knew a lot but Crystal was starting to think he knew everything, which Crystal says is impossible but maybe Wu was an exception

"I know because last night I heard you telling Nya." Wu said calmly as Crystal freaked internally, "the walls are really thin you know but only me and any one near the wall heard." Wu said to clam her down

"How do you know?" Crystal asked, how could he so sure

"I know the ninjas, if any of them heard, except for Cole of course for he knows, they would be asking questions and talking about it." Wu explained them he went to work on her powers.

"Now, go back to the crash." Wu talked as they both meditated, Wu talked Crystal through what to think then Crystal's chest started to glow, as soon as that happened, Crystal snapped out of her relaxed state, freaked out and when she did, the glow instantly stopped.

"What…was…that?" Crystal asked totally freaked out for nothing like that had happened before, that she knows of

Wu smiled and answered, "It means we're getting somewhere."

"What?" Crystal asked

"As you went back to the event, your powers shot out to protect you like they would've done at the event." Wu explained

"At the event?" Crystal questioned, she didn't remember that happening

"You said that you passed out?" Wu asked and Crystal nodded "It must of happened then, most probably getting rid of what had grabbed you and then you must've floated to the top of the water as you were light." Wu explained

Later that afternoon, Crystal went out to train with the other ninjas.

"How did it go?" Cole asked as his sister walked out to the deck

"Better than last time. We actually got somewhere." Crystal answered

"Nice!" Cole said as he gave Crystal a high-five

"We also answered a question about the crash." Crystal added in Spanish

"Which one?" Cole asked back also in Spanish

"How I got away from the…thing. Apparently, after I passed out, my powers might've shot out of my chest most probably getting rid of the thing and as I was light, floated to the top." Crystal explained in Spanish

"Wu heard you?" Cole asked in Spanish

"What do you mean?" Crystal asked in Spanish

"I heard you telling Nya last night." Cole explained in Spanish as he rubbed the back of his neck

"At least it was you and not anyone else." Crystal said in Spanish

"You 2 need to stop speaking in Spanish!" Jay exclaimed

Cole and Crystal laughed

"Why's that?" Crystal asked, teasing

"Because it's annoying not knowing what you guys are saying." Jay complained

Cole and Crystal laughed again

"Handy for when there are eavesdropping ninjas around." Cole said, looking Jay right in the eye

Everyone laughed.

After dinner the ninjas and Nya played video games.

"Hey Cole. Can you beat your sister at video games?" Zane asked

"Last time I versed her, she won." Cole explained as Crystal smiled

"How long ago was that?" Kai asked

"Since I became a ninja." Cole answered

"Wanna see if you can beat her now?" Lloyd asked, handing Cole controller

"Beat he can't." Crystal stated, playfully teasing her brother. She wanted to verse him and this was a way to make sure he took the controller

"Oh it is on!" Cole said to his sister. He knew what she was doing and he knew that Crystal knew and he knew what she was doing, but they did it anyway.

They played the same game that they played the other night. After a bit, the game ended with Crystal winning but it was a close call.

"You almost got me there, but…I still won!" Crystal playfully teased her brother

"Can one beat this girl?!" Jay asked loudly

"Nope." Cole answered "Yet." He added

"Is that so now?" Crystal asked lifting an eyebrow at her brother

"Yep, starting…now!" Cole said as he pushed play on the next game.

Nya laughed at their childness behaviour.

That night, the ninjas and Nya were getting ready for bed.

In the boys' room Kai asked Cole "So how are you and Crystal so close?"

"Why do you ask?" Cole asked back

"Not even me and Nya are that close, so, how are you 2 so close?" Kai asked again

"Just…she was getting bullied in school after something happened and so I never left her side because no one would bully her while I was around." Cole explained, being more proud at the last bit,

"What happened that got her bullied?" Zane asked

"Just something, ok." Cole answered sternly, he knew that Crystal didn't like people knowing about the event on why she got bullied.

"But why though?" Jay asked

"Look, Crystal doesn't like people knowing, ok, so I'm not telling!" Cole snapped

"Ok." Jay answered for everyone cos they knew when Cole got annoyed, he got annoyed and, as they recently found out, Cole, if it was about his sister, he gets really protective, which Kai could understand.

Little did they know that Lloyd was just sitting on his bed trying to figure out some new emotions, Crystal hasn't been there for long so he couldn't be sure so he just sat there trying to figure it out.

Also little did they know that, Cole had snapped so loud, the girls had heard it crystal clear.

"He got loud." Nya laughed

"Isn't that what he's usually like around here?" Crystal asked while still laughing. She wasn't 100% new around there but she was still learning about how things worked around there.

"Yes and no. Yes, he can be loud and cranky at times. No, it's not about another person, it's usually about food." Nya explained, chuckling at the last bit

"That's Cole for you. He loves food and I love sleep." Crystal chuckled

"What about your parents?" Nya asked

"You like asking questions." Crystal stated, Nya just shrugged and chuckled as Crystal started to answer, "Well dad is preforming and mum was sewing."

"Sewing what?" Nya asked

"Anything. She use to sew blankets, pillows, stuffed animals and we hardly ever buy clothes because mum would make them for us…mostly shirts for Cole." Crystal explained, laughing at the last bit.

"Why mostly shirts for Cole?" Nya asked, confused

"Cole used to HATE wearing shirts. He would take them off and hide them anywhere and everywhere and I mean everywhere!" Crystal laughed at the memories of Cole getting told to wear a shirt all the time.

"Where?" Nya asked, wanting to know more about her shipmate

"Where do I start?! He use to bury them in the backyard, throw them in the bin and when we moved to Ninjago, we had a tree house, he would hide them in there, even when we were packing to move to Ninjago from Spain, he purposely left his shirts out of the packing box. And when he couldn't find a spot to hide them, which was hardly ever, he would cut up his shirts before throwing them in the wash and so when they came out of the wash, they were all tattered and he would blame it on the washing machine." Crystal finished the story and the 2 busted out laughing when Cole knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Crystal called out, still laughing from the memories

"What's so funny?" Cole asked on behalf of the other ninjas

"I told Nya about how you use to hate wearing shirts and how you use to hide them everywhere and cut them up." Crystal laughed while Cole just looked down and laughed with them, but not as loud.

"What they were uncomfortable." Cole said trying to defend himself from Nya but not Crystal for he knew that there was no hope of doing that to his sister, "and they still are." Cole added in Spanish before he left leaving Crystal laughing so much that she was in tears.

It's a week since Crystal arrived and she was learning fast on to work and control her powers and more tips on fighting and Lloyd was still trying to figure out his feelings towards Crystal but they were becoming more clear and he knew it.

"So, how's it being a ninja?" Lloyd asked Crystal while they were taking a break from training.

"It's great, took a bit to get used to but great. I just wish I had a bit more time to work on my dancing though, because of training and working on my powers and being a heavy sleeper doesn't help." Crystal answered

"Yeah, I get what you're going through, except the dancing and being a heavy sleeper bit." Lloyd said

"So apparently, you're supposed to be a little kid, how's that?" Crystal questioned, remembering what Nya had told her when she was telling her about previous adventures they have had

"Yeah, well we were fighting something that my dad had brought back from extinction, which turned the others into little kids and to defect it and turn the others back to normal, I had a pot of tomorrows tea that I needed to break but when I did it turned me older." Lloyd explained.

Crystal was just about to ask something when Cole walked by and said in Spanish "No did not try and ditch my shirt." then he walked off leaving Crystal laughing a bit,

"So did you say your 'dad had brought back from extinction'?" Crystal asked, wanting to make sure she heard him correctly

"Yeah. You know Lord Garmadon?" Lloyd started and Crystal nodded, "Yeah, he's actually my dad." Lloyd explained

"He's your dad? Nya never said anything about that." Crystal said in shock

"Yeah, well he wasn't always evil. That was the work of the devourer." Lloyd explained sadly

"You must miss him." Crystal said sensing his sadness with her powers

"Yeah, sometimes more than others cos I'm not really allowed to see him." Lloyd explained again sadly

"Yeah Nya told me. Because of the great fight thing." Crystal said, Lloyd nodded then she looked him in the eyes, "Hey. I'm sure it'll turn out great in the end. Ok." Crystal said as she tried to cheer up her friend. Lloyd smiled at her and then they went back to training.

Late that night, Crystal sat up in her bed, startled. She laid in bed for a bit, trying to get back to sleep but in the end she thought some fresh air could help her out. She walked out to the deck, to the edge and looked up at the stars and thought about the nightmare she had, again. She stood there for a bit when she heard footsteps, she turned around to see Lloyd walking on the deck.

"Did I startle you?" Lloyd asked, seeing on how fast she turned around

"No. Did I wake you?" Crystal asked back at him.

"No. Just couldn't sleep." Lloyd explained

"Same. What's your reason?" Crystal asked so there wouldn't be an awkward silence

"Had this weird dream about dad." Lloyd answered with a confused face "You?" Lloyd asked

"Same, but I keep on having the same dream." Crystal explained

"What about?" Lloyd asked curiously

"About an incident that almost killed me and of my mother." Crystal explained

"What incident?" Lloyd asked, really wanting to know since she mentioned that it almost killed her.

Crystal paused, not wanting to tell, but then she got a strong feeling about him so she took a deep breath and said "You aren't allowed to tell anyone. Ok?"

Lloyd nodded. Crystal took another deep breath and told him the story of the boat crash and how she got hydrophobia and how she and Cole got really close and again she had tears in her eyes.

"Wow. That's pretty heavy." Lloyd said, struggling to find the words for he didn't know what to say, "Is that what Cole was upset about the other night?" Lloyd asked, remembering how his friend was laying on his bed with tears in his eyes.

"Yeah. It impacted both of our lives so much. With me having hydrophobia and Cole being more protective of me." Crystal said as she once again looked back up to the stars and Lloyd got a glimpse of the bright blue eyes glittering with tears from horrible memories. Lloyd didn't want her to cry so he told her so funny stories from before he was a ninja and some about some of the funny moments that happened like when Kai got sprayed with venom that made him see funny things like elves and gingerbread men, as Lloyd told the stories, he tried to tell the ones with Cole for they were the ones that made her smile more. Soon Crystal's tears were gone and she had the biggest smile which Lloyd thought was beautiful. Soon they went to bed for it was late with Lloyd felling more certain on his feelings for Crystal but he was unsure about one thing though, how would Cole feel about Lloyd having feelings for Crystal?

The next morning, after Cole woke Crystal up (he found a new technic to wake her up instead of pouring ice down her but he wouldn't share it with the others and he still did the ice way sometimes is he felt like he needed to or wanted to because, brothers.), Crystal felt sluggish because of the dream.

"Had the dream again?" Cole asked in Spanish and Crystal just nodded as Cole added in Spanish, "We really need to figure out what's the deal with that dream. If you keep on having it, it must mean something. Right?" Crystal shrugged as Cole continued, in Spanish, "Why don't you talk to Sensei about it? I'm sure he would know."

Crystal looked at her brother, taking what he said into consideration. Maybe he's right.

After breakfast, Crystal and Wu went to work more on Crystal's powers for there was heaps to know about her powers.

"Um…Sensei. Can I ask you something?" Crystal asked after a bit of working on her powers

"What is it Crystal?" Wu asked back

"It's about this dream I keep on having." Crystal started as Wu sat there listening, "You see...um…it starts out the same way as it did on the day of the boat crash, all the way to the part when we hit the rock, then it starts getting weird. It goes more dramatic than it was and a tentacle comes out of the water and grabs me where the…thing grabbed me and pulls me under and that's where things get really weird. My mum's voice plays all around saying all types of things from 'I love you' to her telling Cole off to her just laughing but in the dream, it's not put a sweet as mum was, it's put all creepy and ghost like to a point to where mum is saying 'I'm here, come and find me' and after that line always, I wake up." Crystal finished, freaked out.

"Did your mother ever say that last line?' Wu asked

"Yeah, whenever we played hide-and-seek. I had trouble counting at the time so mum would help out by, when she, Cole and dad, if he was playing, had hid, she would say that as a signal to go find them." Crystal explained

"When did you 1st start having this dream?" Wu asked

"After mum disappeared." Crystal answered as Wu just nodded, "Why? What does it mean?" Crystal asked, wanting to get some answered.

"I can't be too sure yet so I won't say just in case I'm wrong but I have a hunch. Wu explained and Crystal understood 100%ly.

Later that afternoon, all the ninjas were training when Cole asked Crystal in Spanish,

"Did you ask Sensei about the dream?" as Crystal nodded as Cole asked in Spanish, "What did he say?"

"He said that he didn't want to say encase he's wrong." Crystal responded in Spanish.

"Why do you 2 always speak in Spanish?" Jay blurted out, annoyed

"Because we're plotting our plan to take over the world starting with you." Crystal joked

"Sis, you're giving it away!" Cole joined in and when they saw Jay's face, everyone couldn't stop laughing.

"For real though, what do you 2 talk about?" Kai asked and he tried to recover from laughing

"Stuff." Cole answered as he started training back up for Crystal and himself.

 **((I was prof reading this and realised that I screwed up the story and I don't know how to fix it so please don't dis this story cos I've put a lot of effort into it…so…yeah, PLEASE don't dis the story. Thanks** **J** **))**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm gonna be a bit slow with the new chapters for a tiny bit because I have exams and they're driving me RIGHT UP THE WALL! (and they only just started) So...yeah...enjoy!**

Chapter 4:

It was 10 minuets until dinner and it was Cole's turn to cook, before then, Crystal decided to get in some extra training to catch up with the others. Lloyd paused before he opened the door to the deck and thought to himself,

'Am I doing this? I'm doing it, no turning back. What if she says no? No don't think that! You can do this.' And with that final thought he walked on to the deck and up to Crystal,

"Hey Crystal." Lloyd said, nervously,

"Hey Lloyd, what's up." Crystal said back, curious to know why he was so nervous,

"Hey…um…I was…um…wondering…um." Lloyd started, really nervous,

"Wondering what?" Crystal asked, really wondering why he was so nervous, he wasn't usually like that around her,

"Um…what are you doing tomorrow night?" Lloyd asked

Crystal thought for a second and replied, "Nothing. Why?"

"W-would you like t-to…see a movie or something?" Lloyd managed to stumble out,

"A movie?" Crystal asked, was he asking what she thought he was asking?

"Yeah…like a…um…d-date?" Lloyd just managed to get out.

Crystal was shocked, in a good way, as her face went red, like Lloyd's, as she responded, "What time?"

"There's a really good comedy at 6." Lloyd suggested, he knew that Crystal didn't really like romances, so he went with her favourite, and it was his too.

"I'd like that." Crystal accepted, leaving Lloyd gobsmacked, even though he tried to cover it up, she knew he was

"Hey you 2! 5 minutes till diner!" Kai called to the pair from the door way

"Won't be a sec!" Crystal called back, then she turned back to Lloyd, "Best if we don't tell Cole straight up, you know how protective he can be." The 2 laughed then went in to help set dinner up.

That night, after dinner and video games, Crystal and Nya were talking in their room.

"You would not believe what Lloyd did tonight." Crystal stated

"What did the boy you're madly crushing on do?" Nya asked, as she got a tiny push from Crystal

"Not so loud, the walls are thin and I don't what the boys hearing." Crystal said as the 2 laughed, then Crystal continued, "Lloyd…asked…me out!" Crystal said in a whisper-scream, so the boys wouldn't hear and to get some of her exciment out.

"No way." Nya stated, "What are you 2 doing?"

"We are going to the movies to see the new comedy tomorrow at 6." Crystal explained, then she popped up, "What am I going to wear?"

The 2 girls went through Crystal's clothes when Nya pulled out a pretty pink top with black cats around the bottom of the shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans with flower embodiments all around,

"How about this with these shoes?" Nya asked, putting the clothes on her bed and pulling out a pair of dark pink-ankle boots with a small heel.

"Nice. Thanks Nya." Crystal said as she hugged her friend, then they sat down on their beds after packing the clothes away, leaving the outfit out.

"Wanna know something?" Crystal asked

"What?" Nya responded

"Before I knew about my powers, I had, and still have, this way of predicting couples and when people will break up." Crystal said

"What do you mean?" Nya asked

"After the bullying thing had blown over, finally, you had people asking me you they should go out with, if I think they should go out with a certain person and if a couple would break up, and every time I said so, even if they didn't ask me and I said it to my friend or Cole, it was right every single time. Now me and Cole know why." Crystal explained, "but I don't know that type of stuff for me and funny enough Lloyd so, now I'm going through all this stuff and it's more scary than I thought it would be."

"Dang. We should get some sleep, you got a big day tomorrow." Nya suggested.

"Yeah. Good night." Crystal said

"Good night." Nya responded, then they went to sleep.

The next day, for Crystal and Lloyd, the day went really quick, they had a few serpentine fights, Crystal worked on her powers and they all did some training. It was soon 5:30 and Crystal and Lloyd agreed to meet at the cinema encase Cole caught them.

Crystal was about to set off to the cinema when she heard a voice behind her.

"Where you going?" Cole asked in Spanish

Crystal whipped around and responded, "To the cinemas."

"With who?" Cole questioned his little sister

"With a friend and I gotta get going now or I'll be late. Bye!" Crystal called being her as she ran off as fast as she could to the cinema, before Cole could ask any more questions.

Crystal managed to get there just as it turned 6:00.

"Hey." Lloyd greeted, still not believing she accepted

"Hey. Sorry I'm late, Cole caught me." Crystal said, still not believing he asked

"Your not late, in fact you're right on time. I got the tickets if you want to grab some popcorn and head in." Lloyd suggested

"Sounds like a plan." Crystal agreed and they went in.

An hour later, the movie had finished and Crystal and Lloyd headed out and back to the Destiny Bounty.

"So how did it go?" Nya asked as Crystal walked into their room.

"Amazing." Crystal responded as she stared to tell Nya everything.

The next afternoon, since the morning was so busy, Cole asked Crystal in Spanish

"How did the movie last night go?"

"Great." Crystal responded in Spanish

"Tell me every thing." Cole demanded in Spanish

"Do I need to tell you?" Crystal asked in Spanish, earning a stern look from Cole as she added in Spanish, "Fine. Just don't kill Lloyd."

"Kill Lloyd? Why?" Cole asked in Spanish

Crystal explained everything in Spanish.

"You guys going on another?" Cole asked in Spanish

"Next Saturday if nothing pops up." Crystal shyly answered in Spanish

"Ok." Cole said in Spanish as Wu walked on to the deck to collect Crystal to work on her powers.

While Crystal was working on her powers, the other ninja were training and during their break, Cole decided to have a talk to Lloyd.

"Hey Lloyd, can I talk to you for a second?" Cole asked as Lloyd walked over to him.

"What's up?" Lloyd asked confused and a little nervous for he saw him and Crystal talking earlier,

"So, I hear you're starting to date my sister," Cole started,

"Um…yeah." Lloyd responded,

"1 chance. That's it. You hurt her, you're in deep trouble. Ok?" Cole stated sternly but light hearted for he knew Lloyd well enough

"Deal." Lloyd answered.

The next afternoon and the ninjas were training and Wu was training Crystal on how to fight with her powers like the other ninjas could but she was struggling.

"Concentrate." Wu spoke as Crystal stood up with her eyes closed but as she tried, nothing happened.

"Sensei. It's not working." Crystal explained

"Just concentrate." Wu said as Crystal closed her eyes again

On the other side of the ship, Jay saw how differently Wu treated Crystal compared to the boys

"Has anyone else notice how different Sensei treats Crystal to us?" Jay asked the others

"That's because Crystal sensitive, really sensitive. Even raising your voice makes her nervous." Cole explained as he was punching a punching bag

"Dose Sensei know that?" Kai asked

"Somehow cos I didn't tell him and Crystal's to shy to tell anyone." Cole responded then they heard a large groan and while all the others whipped around, Cole just chuckled and called out in Spanish, "Don't worry sis, you'll get there!" and Crystal just looked at him and smiled but on her way to looking back at Wu she meet eyes with Lloyd and both of them blushed like crazy when they quickly looked away before anyone could notice and Nya laughed cos she saw it clear as day from the control room.

After dinner, the ninjas and Nya were in the games room with Nya on the couch watching and Lloyd and Kai waiting for their turn while Crystal, Cole, Jay and Zane finishing a round with Crystal whopping their butts as usual.

"Face it, you guys will never beat me." Crystal stated

"Hey I was close." Cole stated back

"Close, but not close enough." Crystal teased

"How are you so good? It's about time you told us." Jay demanded

"I don't know. I just guess I'm naturally good at video games." Crystal explained, then she stated, "Next round, time to swap out. Who's swapping?"

"You aren't." Kai stated to Crystal as he grabbed the controller off Cole

"Why not." Crystal asked with a smug look for she knew the answer too well

"Cos this time I'm going to beat you." Kai answered as he sat down.

Lloyd took the controller off Jay and sat down in the empty space which was next to Crystal, they both blushed, though they were dating now, blushing was starting to be more common between the 2 and Kai was hoping Lloyd would act as a distraction for Crystal so he could win. The round started and after a bit, Kai's hopes of Lloyd being a distraction wasn't to be for she kicked their butts one again.

"I told you guys, you'll never beat me." Crystal stated

"We'll see about that." Jay stated from the couch

"We'll have to see tomorrow for it's getting quite late." Zane mentioned.

They packed up and went to bed.

The next morning was the same as the last, with Wu trying to train Crystal to use her powers to fight and Crystal not being able to do it.

"Are you sure my powers are able to do this?" Crystal questioned

"Maybe a break will help." Wu suggested as he went inside and Crystal went to train with the other Ninjas.

"You right sis?" Cole asked in Spanish

"How were you guys able to use your powers so easily?" Crystal complained in Spanish

"Sis, don't compare you abilities to ours. We all have different powers so it wouldn't make sense if we were all able to master them all the same way." Cole explained to his sister in Spanish, "You'll get there. Remember, a ninja never quits." He added in Spanish

Taking his words into consideration, she smiled at Cole, then she went to the side, away from the training area, and closed her eyes and tried to focus on her powers, soon a small ball of pink, glittering sprit was forming in her hands and soon as she realised she opened her eyes in shock and it went away but she couldn't believe she was doing it. What she didn't know was that Wu was watching from the doorway, his plan had worked. For the rest of the day, the boy ninjas trained while Crystal continued to work on her power until dinner.

Soon it was Saturday and during the time, Crystal and Lloyd grew closer together. He helped her with her powers and she taught him some dance moves, the blushing levels were lower but their love continued to grow.

The girls were gossiping in their room.

"So what are you and Lloyd doing tonight?" Nya asked

"We decide to go to the arcade to night." Crystal said excited

"Got your outfit planed already?" Nya asked

"Yep. I'm wearing my light pink shirt that has flower embrodings along the bottom, dark blue jeans with butterflies on the legs and my pink and white sneakers." Crystal explained

"Cool." Nya said

"THERE'S SERPITINE ATTACKING NINJAGO! LET'S MOVE!" Kai shouted so everyone could hear him

"Gotta go. See ya." Crystal called behind her as she ran out of the room to join the others.

The fight in Ninjago was going really well, with the ninjas winning of course (duh), and Crystal tried out fighting with her powers. Soon the fight was over and the ninjas helped out anyone who needed a bit of assistance, then they went back to the Destiny Bounty.

Soon it was time for Crystal and Lloyd's date, they meet up on the deck and set off.

At the arcade, Crystal and Lloyd were take a break from the games and were eating some French fries.

"So what did Cole say to you after I told him we were dating?" Crystal asked

"How did you know he said something?" Lloyd asked

"It's Cole." Crystal responded with a blank face which made them both chuckle,

"He basically said that I had 1 chance and if I hurt you I was in deep trouble." Lloyd replied and they both knew by 'deep trouble', he meant dead.

They talked of a little bit more then played some more video games and soon it was time to go.

They walked outside and Lloyd said, "Hey. Can I show you something?"

Crystal nodded and Lloyd summoned his dragon, they both got on and they flew off.

Soon they landed out side a cave and Lloyd turned to Crystal and said, "Ok, close your eyes."

"What?" Crystal asked

Trust me. It's a surprise." Lloyd encouraged.

Crystal closed her eyes, Lloyd lead her into the cave.

"Ok, open your eyes." Lloyd said.

Crystal opened her eyes and in the cave, all over the walls, there were giant crystals everywhere and on the floor, there was a lake full of crystal clear water.

"Wow. Lloyd, it's beautiful." Crystal said as she looked around, everywhere she looked, she saw crystals.

"I thought you'd like it. I was flying around one day and I landed to explore and then I found this place. As far as I know, I'm the only one that knows this place and now, you." Lloyd explained, "Hey check this." Lloyd added as he picked up a rock and skimmed it across the lake and every time it hit the water, the ripples where different, beautiful colours.

"Wow." Crystal managed to say.

"Do you want to try?" Lloyd offered, handing her a rock

"I've never skimmed rocks before but I'll give it a try." Crystal responded

Crystal threw the rock, trying to do it like Lloyd did, but it just dropped into the water

"Here, let me help." Lloyd offered, "May I?" he asked as he stood behind Crystal, gently took hold of her wrists and he moved them in the motion for skimming the rocks and she got it.

"See you got it." Lloyd said as let go

"That's only because you helped me." Crystal added, giggling

They chuckled, then they looked into each other's eyes

"Crystal, you're amazing." Lloyd started as he took Crystal's hands, "You're beautiful, talented, smart and…I love you." He continued, neither one realising that they were slowly moving closer together until their lips meet.

After they broke the kiss, they talked for a bit, and then they decided to head back.

 **So I need a favour, for chapter 5, I don't like what i wrote and want to change it but I don't know what to. So until the next chapter, I'm accepting chapter ideas! Guide lines: no deaths, any OCs won't be permeant (maybe, it depends) and I don't know any other guide lines. So...yeah..hope you'll help me out and you guys are all super, duper, ultra, mega awesome for even reading my story and I am rambling. So yeah, chapter ideas, hit me with them. Thanks! Have a good one :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people! I'm not dead! Sorry about the long wait, I just been busy with exams and stuff and haven't found time to upload. So here it is, Chapter 5!**

Chapter 5:

 **I wanna say thank you to YinandYangBroandSis for summiting an idea for this chapter (I'm thanking them because they were the only ones who I got the summation for) and a thank you for anyone else who was even thinking of an idea** **J** **. On with the chapter!**

It's been a month and thing were going well. They fought the serpentine and Crystal no longer required Wu's training for her powers.

That afternoon, Wu brought 2 young people, looking about the age of 20, and Crystal and Cole instantly recognised them,

"Yin! Yang!" Crystal called as she ran up and gave them a hug.

Yin had long silvery hair with a stripe of black in it that reached her mid-back when it was let loose **(that's how long I imagine it would be hope you don't mind)** , she had a black top, white jeans, a white leather jacket, white sneakers and had a chain around her neck with the yin symbol. Yang had short black hair with a white stripe in it, he had a white top, black jeans, a black leather jacket, black sneakers and had a chain around his neck with the yang symbol.

"Hey shorty!" Cole called out to Yin,

"Shut up Cole!" Yin pouted, but Cole just chuckled,

"It's not my fault that you're short while Yang is tall." Cole shot,

"Nice to see you too." Yang spoke up,

"What are you 2 doing here?" Crystal asked the twins,

"Can't a couple of friends see their life long friends?" Yin answered,

"Crystal, Cole. Who are these?" Kai asked,

"These are our best friends since…forever, Yin and Yang." Crystal explained, then Jay snickered,

"What's so funny?" Yin demanded,

"Yin and Yang as in the black and white symbol." Jay snickered and Yin and Yang just dragged their hands down their faces,

"To late blue boy. Ever since Crystal learnt that symbol, she has never let us forget that." Yang glared at Crystal who just giggled,

"So you are the others?" Yin asked,

"Well you have our Sensei Wu, the one in the blue and red GI is Nya, the one in the red GI is Kai, the one in the white GI is Zane, the one in the blue GI is Jay and the one in the green GI is Lloyd." Crystal introduced the others, "And Lloyd is also my boyfriend." Crystal added in Spanish and Yin grabbed her shoulders and looked her dead in the eye,

"Since when?" Yin asked in Spanish, in a serious tone,

"Since a month ago." Crystal answered shyly in Spanish,

"Finally! I mean, nice work." Yin stated in Spanish,

"Seriously! More Spanish speakers?" Jay stated,

"What?" Yang asked,

"Jay gets annoyed when we speak in Spanish." Crystal explained in Spanish and Jay just groaned loudly,

"Hey Cole, why don't you show Yin around and I'll show Yang around." Crystal said as she grabbed Yang's arm and dragged him along before anyone could argue,  
"Why are you making Cole show sis around?" Yang asked in Spanish, kind of annoyed for he was over protective of Yin like Kai and Cole was of Nya and Crystal

"You know exactly why. Like I told you, Yin and Cole match ok." Crystal explained in Spanish,

"That doesn't mean you have to hook them up." Yang protested,

"Yes, yes I do." Crystal stated.

"So…want to get going?" Cole asked,

"Um, ok." Yin answered, slightly blushing,

"So how are things with you and Yang?" Cole asked,

"Good, good. We recently moved, ironically closer to here." Yin explained, even though they were adults, they still lived together, **(hope that's ok.)**

"Cool." Cole replied, trying not to blush,

"So how are things with you and Crystal?" Yin turned the question onto Cole,

"Cool. Since Crystal became a ninja, I've been able to keep a closer eye on her and still ain't thrilled about her dating Lloyd but as long as she's happy." Cole explained.

"Sounds like something Yang would say, probably not the happy bit, but you get the idea." Yin explained and Cole laughed,

"Sounds like Yang. Hey is he still crushing on Maria?" Cole asked,

"Yes. And also yes, it's still as bad." Yin answered and Cole chuckled,

"You 2 haven't changed." Cole commented,

"Nether has you and Crystal, except for the boyfriend bit." Yin replied.

'One day, I'll get the courage to asked her out.' Cole thought,

'One day, I'll get the courage to ask him out.' Yin thought at the same time.

5 minuets later, all the ninjas, Nya, Yin and Yang were in the games room talking,

"So Yin and Yang, how long are you guys staying here?" Nya asked,

"Um…don't know." Yang replied,

"You guys are welcome to stay for dinner." Zane stated,

"Yes! Stay for dinner, please!" Crystal told the twins,

"Are you sure it's not any trouble?" Yang asked,

"Not at all." Kai answered and the twins whispered some things between them before turning back to the group,

"Sure. We'd love to thanks." Yin answered,

"Yay!" Crystal cried as she hugged Yin,

"And you have to tell me more about that boyfriend of yours." Yin added in Spanish and Crystal's face went bright red,

"What is it?" Lloyd asked,

"Nothing. Just Yin being Yin." Crystal answered,

"So how long have you guys known each other?" Nya asked,

"Pretty much our whole lives." Cole answered,

"Cool. So I'm guessing that you both came from Spain?" Kai questioned,

"Yeah. Out mums were close friends so we pretty much grew up together." Yang explained,

"What don't you know about them?" Jay asked them,

"Of course you'll ask that." Cole sighed,

"The only thing I don't know about Crystal is–" Yin said before Crystal covered her mouth with her hand,

"What?" Lloyd asked,

"Something that doesn't need to be said,

"What?" Jay asked,

"She was gonna say 'the only thing I don't know about Crystal is, why did it take her so long to get a boyfriend'." Yang finished for his sister which resulted in Crystal pushing him off the couch,

"I hate you both." Crystal stated in Spanish and the twins laughed,

"I got to go start on dinner." Zane explained as he left the room,

"Why Zane?" Yang asked as he got up,

"Zane is the best cook in the temple." Crystal explained,

"Yeah it goes: Zane, Crystal, Misako, me, Kai, Jay, Lloyd then Cole." Nya explained,

"My cooking isn't that bad." Cole protested,

"Hate to break it to you big bro but, it is." Crystal explained,

"Wait. What about Wu?" Yin asked,

"Oh. Uncle doesn't cook." Lloyd explained,

"Uncle?" Yang asked,

"Yeah. Sensei Wu is my uncle and Lord Garmadon is my dad." Lloyd explained sadly and Crystal gave her boyfriend a hug,

"That mustn't be easy." Yin thought out loud,

"Being a ninja is never easy but, facing your family doesn't help." Kai explained.

20 minuets later, everyone was at the dinner table eating dinner.

"Wow Zane. Crystal was right. You really are a great cook." Yang said with his mouth full which resulted in Yin giving him a knock in the back of the head,

"Don't talk with your mouth full Yang!" Yin scolded her brother in Spanish,

"Thank you Yang." Zane replied.

After dinner, Yin and Yang had to go home,

"Cole, you take Yin and I'll take Yang." Crystal told her brother when they were out side then she summoned her dragon, grabbed Yang before anyone could argue and started to fly to Yin and Yang's place,

"Why does she always do this?" Cole muttered under his breath but Yin could hear it perfectly,

"I have no idea." Yin replied, as Cole summoned his dragon and helped Yin on. As they flew, the stars seemed to sparkle brighter than usual,

"So, you and Yang should maybe come over some other time." Cole suggested,

"Or maybe you and Crystal should come over to out place for dinner sometime." Yin suggested back,

"Sounds awesome." Cole stated, "So where you at?" he asked suddenly realising he doesn't know were they moved to, Yin giggled,

"32 Welby Street." Yin answered. Cole found the place and found that Crystal and Yang were there waiting for them. It turned out that Yin and Yang lived in a flat.

"Which floor you guys on?" Crystal asked Yang and Cole and Yin landed,

"4th floor, which is also the top floor." Yin answered as she and Cole walked towards their siblings,

"Cool." Crystal stated,

"See you guys some other time." Yin said as she hugged Crystal and Yang did a fist bump with Cole,

"See you guys." Crystal said as the twins walked into the building, "So how was your flight with Yin?" she asked when the twins were out of ear shot,

"You suck. Why do you always do that?" Cole asked,

"Because you 2 make a cute couple." Crystal smirked. She knew that Cole and Yin had been crushing on each other since they were all in grade 9 and neither one had the courage to ask the other person out so Crystal made it her mission to make sure that they go out, one way or another and the only person she's told that they match was Yang.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for how long it's been taking me to upload. I've been having trouble with my computer plus school (*Groans loudly*) so yeah. Sorry if it takes me longer to upload, life am I right? So...yeah...ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Chapter 6:

 **(I'm just going to do a massive time skip because I have no idea how to rewrite what happened in the Ninjago events to include Crystal…so…yeah. Enjoy** **J** **)** **(SPOILER ALERT: for all of you who don't know, Nya becomes a ninja in season 5. Just letting you know so there's no confusion** **J** **. Also I haven't seen the whole season 7, just like the 1** **st** **few episodes even though I haven't finished season 6, I haven't been able to watch it** **L** **and for season 6 I've only seen up to the part where Ronin betrays them)**

Back at the temple, it's been a month since the ninjas defected the time brothers and they were keeping up with their training until Crystal got a phone call.

She looked at her phone and her face lit up instantly, she answered it and started speaking in Spanish,

"Hey girls! It's been way to long. I know I haven't been visiting, I would if I could but I'm a ninja remember? Look I swear, the 1st chance I get, I'll come over, deal? Cool. Gotta go, my Sensei's coming. Love you girls to. Bye." Crystal finished then hanged up and went back to training.

"Rita and Maria?" Cole questioned in Spanish, knowing his sister's friends

"Duh. Who else?" Crystal responded in Spanish

"Students. Please gather round." Wu called and when everyone was gathered, Wu continued, "I have business to attend to in another country for 2 weeks and I would like for you guys to attend." Wu announced

"Yes please Sensei. Where are we going?" Nya asked

"A small town called Empraio." Wu answered and as soon as he did, Crystal and Cole's faces lit right up.

"You 2 know that place?" Zane asked

"Yeah! It's our hometown in Spain. You know what? I just realised, if we leave tomorrow…" Crystal started then Cole caught on,

"Alsareio!" Crystal and Cole stated at the same time

"What's that?" Lloyd asked

"Only the biggest event on the Spanish calendar! There's everything. Food, games, dancing, competitions and so much more." Crystal explained

"Well you're in luck, we leave tomorrow afternoon so I would suggest for you ninjas to start packing." Wu said and after Wu finished talking, Crystal and Cole bolted to their rooms to start packing.

 **(I'm not sure if 'Empraio' is a real place of if 'Alsareio' is a real thing, they're just something I made up but I hope I'm not being raciest or offensive but if it is I'm SO sorry.)**

At dinner, they were talking about the Empraio trip.

"Hey what's Empraio like?" Lloyd asked Crystal and Cole and everyone tuned in

"Empraio is AMAZING! Everyone there is like 1 giant family." Crystal said

"Yeah. Everyone pretty much knows each other and if someone new comes into the town, everyone welcomes them in with open arms. We could go out when ever we wanted cos there was no crime." Cole added

After dinner, everyone went to the games room to watch a movie, with Crystal sitting with Lloyd.

After the movie, they all went to bed.

The next afternoon, everyone was getting ready to leave.

"Did everyone pack shorts?" Crystal called out

"Why?" Jay asked

"At this time of year, Empraio is EXTREMALLY hot so it's a great idea to wear shorts" Crystal explained

"Is everyone ready?" Wu asked

Everyone nodded and headed to the airport.

About 8 hours later, they landed in Spain. **(I'm totally guessing the length of the flight because I've never left my country I wouldn't know** **J** **)**

The group walked through the streets of Empraio, with Crystal and Cole leading the way and soon they reached the hotel that they were going to stay at. Crystal and Cole were really happy with the choice of hotel.

"Hey Sensei me and Cole are going to see our family." Crystal informed Wu

"We will all come." Wu said, "Are they far?"

"No. They're just across the road" Cole answered

They crossed the road and knocked on the door, with Cole behind Crystal. A large woman answered.

"CRYSTAL! COLE!" The woman exclaimed, picking Crystal up for a hug and giving her a kiss, same thing to Cole and when she did it to Cole the other boys snickered. "Come in, come in. oh! You guys brought some friends, everyone please do come in!"

"Thanks Aunty Mashita." Crystal said as everyone going inside

"CRYSTAL! COLE!" a bunch of little kids shouted as they ran at full speed and jumped at the 2

"Hey you guys." Cole said

"Look how big you guys are." Crystal said as they both tried to calm the youngsters.

"Wow. There are a lot of people in this house." Lloyd stated

"Young man. If you think this is a lot of people for 1 household, you should see the houses down the street." An elderly man said as he walked in

"Hi Grandpa." Crystal said while Cole tried to stop all the kids from jumping on him

"Hello Crystal. Who are your friends here?" her grandpa asked

"Yeah who are they?" Some of the little kids asked

"This is Nya, Kai, Jay, Zane, my boyfriend Lloyd and our Sensei Wu." Crystal introduced them to everyone

"Boyfriend?" Mashita asked but Crystal just went red in the face.

"Aren't you a young to be having boyfriends?" grandpa asked

"Grandpa. I'm turning 20 in 4 weeks." Crystal said with a giggle

"Well you lot came just in time, I was just about to serve dinner." Mashita explained and Cole's head popped right up when he heard 'dinner'. Mashita laughed, "Yes Cole, and it's your favourite."

Soon everyone was seated at huge table, in total there were: 1 grandma and grandpa, 2 aunties and uncles, 10 cousins, the 7 ninjas and Sensei Wu.

Everyone, who weren't that ninjas and Wu, wanted to hear a bout the ninja's adventures. The ninja's told the stories while everyone else listened, except Cole who was eating occasionally piping up every now and again for he loves his auntie's cooking.

Soon it was time for the ninjas and Wu to head back to the hotel.

"Do you have to go?" the youngest cousin, called Triesha, asked Crystal.

Triesha wasn't like the others, she was more shy and quiet and she loved to be with older cousin Crystal.

Triesha had dirty blond hair with slight curls that went down to her lower back and hazel eyes.

"Don't worry Triesha. I'll be back tomorrow for Alsareio. Ok? It's just for the nights." Crystal explained

"Ok." Triesha said sadly

"Hey, how about this. I'll tuck you in and read you guys a story. Ok?" Crystal said

"Ok." Triesha said with a smile on her face

Crystal finished the story and went back to her hotel room and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The next morning, all the ninja and Wu were getting ready to head out for Alsareio when there was a knock on the door,

"I got it!" Crystal called out as she answered the door to 2 girls and a boy her age.

"CRYSTAL!" the 2 girls screamed as they hugged Crystal

"RITA! MARIA!" Crystal screamed back hugging them back,

"Hey Ronald." Crystal greeted while she gave him a quick hug because she becomes a hugger when you get to know her,

"Hey Crystal." Ronald greeted back with a quick hug back,

"Be warned people! Things are going to get LOUD!" Cole called when he saw who was at the door

"Ha ha Cole. Very funny. Now how long as it been since I've seen your little dark and gloomy face." Rita commented which just made Cole roll his eyes.

Rita and Ronald had dark brown hair with Rita's going down to her mid back while Ronald's was short on the sides and long at the top and chocolate brown eyes while Maria had blond hair that went down to her mid back and electric blue eyes.

"Crystal, who are these?" Lloyd asked

"And who is this cutie?" Rita asked in Spanish

"Hold up girl, he's taken." Crystal told Rita in Spanish

"Awwww. By who?" Rita asked in Spanish

"Ummmmmmmm…me." Crystal answered shyly in Spanish, which just made Rita and Maria scream

"GIRL! YOU FINALLY GOT YOURSELF ONE?!" Rita shouted in Spanish

"RITA! You do realise Cole is RIGHT THERE!" Crystal pointed out in Spanish

"Yeah yeah what ever." Rita said in Spanish.

Crystal turned to Lloyd, who was just looking at the 3 with a confused look,

"Sorry about that, they get off topic a lot and drag the conversation with them." Crystal explained, which resulted with Rita throwing her handbag at her, "Hey! Sorry but it's true and you know it. Lloyd these are my closest friends growing up Rita and Maria and Rita's twin brother Ronald, guys this is my boyfriend Lloyd."

"Nice to meet the only boy to ever get Crystal." Rita said which resulted with Crystal trowing Rita's bag back at her, "Hello! It's true! Plus you've gotten much stronger since you've gotten into this ninja thing." She added while Ronald rolled his eyes at his twin's behaviour,

"1) You don't need to point out my dating past and 2) duh!" Crystal said in Spanish.

"Crystal, Lloyd and Cole. Isn't about time we head out to Alsareio?" Wu asked.

"Yeah! Day's a wastin' here! Let's go!" Rita said

"Yes Sensei. Do you know if everyone's ready?" Crystal asked

"Yes. Everyone is ready." Wu said

"Then…WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?! LET'S GO!" Crystal called

Soon they were on the streets of Alsareio.

They were walking around when a young, 20 year old man, approached them,

"Well, well. The talk is true. Look who it is. The Brookestones." He said

"Ronaldo!" Crystal called as she rushed over to the man and gave him a hug.

Ronaldo was tall with short black hair with dark brown eyes.

"Long time, no see my partner in music." Ronaldo said

"Guys this is my dance partner Ronaldo, Ronaldo this is Nya, Kai, Jay, Zane, my boyfriend Lloyd and our Sensei Wu." Crystal introduced everyone and Ronaldo lifted an eyebrow when see said 'boyfriend' which earned a stern look from Crystal. "ANYWAY…what's new?"

"Actually, Crystal, you couldn't of came round at a better time. We could really use you right know." Ronaldo said

"Why?" Crystal asked

"You remember the Spanish Flower Dance?" Ronaldo asked

 **(I don't know if that's an actual thing, it's just something I thought up of.)**

"Duh!" Crystal remarked

"Well my partner, she sprained her ankle and we can't find a replacement and if we can't find a replacement, we can't do the dance." Ronaldo explained

"Wait…but the Spanish Flower Dance happens every year at Alsareio, it's a tradition, and a important one at that." Cole said

"Why is it important?" Nya asked

"It's to be believed that the dance bring good luck for a whole year for our little town and everyone in it." Ronaldo explained, "So Crystal, are you in?"

"Is my name Crystal Patricia Brookestone?" Crystal said as she turned to the group, "I shouldn't be to long."

"It's ok, it doesn't take you to long to get ready." Cole said

10 minuets later the Spanish Flower Dance began, it played through, finished then 5 minuets after that, Crystal and Ronaldo met back up with the group.

"That with really cool." Kai said

"Thanks." Crystal said

"Hey do you guys mind if me and my girlfriend Sally join you guys?" Ronaldo asked

"Not at all." Nya said

"Thanks." A young woman who was approaching the group said.

"Hi Sally." Crystal and Cole said

"Hi guys, long time, no see." Sally said. Sally had straight, dark blonde hair that reached her hips and had hazel eyes.

The group wandered around and there was so much to see and do. There were little stalls that sold jewellery and others sold food and some held competitions.

"Come on up! If you can a whole ghost chilli without drinking the milk or spiting it out, you can win £100 000!" a man at one stall called out.

"Hey sis." Cole said

"Really Cole?" Crystal asked

"We both know how easily you'll be able to do this." Ronald said

"Wait, but, isn't ghost chillies the hottest chillies ever?" Jay asked

"Yeah." Crystal answered

"And how easily can you eat them?" Kai asked and Cole, Rita, Ronald, Maria, Ronaldo and Sally snickered a tiny bit,

"I'll show you." Crystal said as she went over to the stall and took on the challenge. She picked it up and ate it like it wasn't even spicy.

"That easily." Maria stated

"How?!" Jay asked

"I like spicy food." Crystal simply stated

"Congratulations! You won the money, here you go and have an amazing Alsareio!" the man running the competition said as he handed over the money as bystanders applauded her.

"Thank you. You too. Bye." Crystal said as they went on their way.

They made their way trough Alsareio until it was over.

They went back to the hotel, (not Rita, Ronald, Maria, Sally and Ronaldo of course. They went back to their homes) and went to sleep.

They next morning, the ninja and Wu were having breakfast.

"Hey Sensei, is there anything particular you wants us to do?" Zane asked

"If there was anything, I would have told you by now. So just relax and explore the town." Wu said

"So we're basically on holiday? Cool." Kai said

"Yeah. We actually came a great time because 1) Alsareio and 2) the weather at this time of year is always friendly." Crystal piped up.

"Hey sis you doing today?" Cole asked

"I promised Triesha I'd spend the day with her." Crystal explained

"Is Triesha the littlest cousin that you have?" Zane asked and Crystal just nodded, "You 2 seem close." Zane added

"Yeah, Triesha isn't like the others. While the others are loud and messy, Triesha is quiet and keeps to herself." Crystal explained

"And dies to spend time with her." Cole added pointing to his sister

"What are you doing?" Crystal asked Cole

"Catching up on the food. Isn't it obvious?" Cole said which just made Crystal laugh

"If you guys are looking for something to do, you could check out the beach here or walk around the streets. It's totally fine, everyone is really friendly and it wouldn't be too hard to find someone that specks English." Crystal explained to the others

"Is there a museum?" Nya asked

"Yeah, you just go left once you step out side until you get to the rainbow pole then you had left from there and keep going straight until you see and statue of a bunch of flowers then go left until the 2nd door on your right and that's it." Crystal said, "if you get lost someone will put you back on track." Crystal added

"You don't really find museum in small towns." Jay said

"Yeah but Empraio has gone through a lot in the past, so they made a museum." Cole explained

"Like what?" Lloyd asked

"Wars, discoveries, the beginning of Spanish Flower Dance and stuff. Gotta go, Triesha is waiting for me at auntie's place. See you guys later. Bye." Crystal said as she headed off to collect her little cousin.

Crystal knock on the door to be greeted by her Aunty Mashita,

"Hello darling." Mashita said

"Hi Aunty, is Triesha ready?" Crystal asked

"Yes sweetie, she been waiting here patiently, I'll go tell her." Mashita said as she went inside to grab the young girl.

"Hi Crystal." Triesha greeted her older cousin

"Hey Triesha, you ready?" Crystal asked

"Yep. Bye mummy. See you later." Triesha said

"Bye sweetie. Be safe and have fun, both of you. Bye." Mashita called out

"Bye!" Crystal and Triesha called back as they set off.

"So? What's 1st Triesha?" Crystal asked

"Ummmmm…I don't know. What ever comes up?" Triesha suggested

"Sounds good, let's go." Crystal said.

They did some shopping and wandered around, then they decided to have lunch at a small café.

"Crystal. How long are you going to be here before you go?" Triesha asked

"We're here for 2 weeks. Why?" Crystal asked back

"I don't want you and Cole to leave again." Triesha sadly answered and hearing this made Crystal's heart sink because she hated seeing kids sad.

"I'm sorry Triesha, but we'll have to go." Crystal said softly

"Why?'" Triesha asked

"Because we're ninja and who knows when there will be an attack back in Ninjago. It's our duty, it's our job. But hey, we're here now and that's what we need to worry about for now, ok?" Crystal explained

"Ok." Triesha said, then she spotted a certain man, "Hey isn't that your boyfriend, Lloyd." She asked, having a great memory.

"Yeah it is. HEY LLOYD!" Crystal called out and Lloyd came over to the 2 girls

"Hey Crystal. Hey Triesha? Did I get that right?" Lloyd said, making sure he got names correct. Triesha nodded. "What are you 2 doing?" Lloyd asked

"Getting some lunch. This is one of the best cafés in town." Crystal explained

"Would you like to join us?" Triesha offered

"I wouldn't want to interfere with your girl time." Lloyd said

"It wouldn't be a problem." Triesha insisted

"Crystal?" Lloyd asked Crystal

"If Triesha says it's not a problem, it's not a problem and this is honestly rare 'cos Triesha rarely talks to people she hardly knows." Crystal explained and Triesha shyly smiled,

"If you guys are sure." Lloyd said and both girls nodded, "Thanks." He said as he took a seat

"What do you want to eat?" Crystal asked the 2 others

"If Andrea comes to our table, she'll know what I'd want." Triesha said

"Ok, Lloyd?" Crystal asked

"I don't know. What do you suggest?" Lloyd asked back

"Ummm… we'll see what the waitress says because I would suggest everything on the menu." Crystal said as the waitress came around

"Hi. My name is Andrea, what would you like? Oh. Hi Triesha. I'm guessing you'll want the usual?" Andrea asked

"Yes please Andrea." Triesha responded and was happy that it was Andrea

"Ok, regular chicken sandwich. And for you Crystal?" Andrea asked Crystal,

"I'll have the triple spicy chicken sandwich please." Crystal said

"Ok and for you Mr?" Andrea asked Lloyd

"What would you suggest?" Lloyd asked

"It would depend on which section you'd like to order from." Andrea replied

"Ummmm…I'll just go the same as the girls please." Lloyd said

"Then I'd suggest the mixed spice chicken sandwich." Andrea suggested

"Is it spicy?" Lloyd asked

"Nope." Andrea said

"Alright. I'll have that please." Lloyd confirmed

"Ok. Any drinks? I know that Triesha will want the strawberry milkshake." Andrea said

"Yes please." Triesha confirmed

"May I have the vanilla milkshake please?" Crystal asked

"No problem, and you Mr?" Andrea asked

"A chocolate milkshake please?" Lloyd asked

"Ok. Anything else?" Andrea asked

"No thanks. That's all." Crystal replied

"Nice. It shouldn't take long." Andrea said and walked off

"So Triesha, what are you into?" Lloyd asked, trying to be friendly

"I like dancing, fashion, art and stuff." Triesha replied, but since she was shy, it was a bit vague.

"So you're an artsy type of girl?" Lloyd said

"Yeah I guess." Triesha replied quietly

"How old are you?" Lloyd asked

"5. I turn 6 next year." Triesha answered

"Cool." Lloyd said, "Do you like video games?" He asked

"Yeah." Triesha responded

"Can you beat Crystal?" Lloyd asked which made Triesha giggle

"I don't need to verse her to know that I can't. I've seen her verse other people and nobody can beat her ever." Triesha said

Crystal smiled at Lloyd trying to talk with Triesha for not many new people try to.

Soon their food and drinks came, they ate and set off again.

"So what's the plan, same as last time or change it up?" Crystal asked Triesha

"Same as last time?" Triesha suggested

"What was it last time?" Lloyd asked

"Just wandered around until we find something." Crystal explained

"Fair enough." Lloyd said as they started walking.

They walked around and Triesha opened herself up more to Lloyd, which made Crystal happy for she rarely did that.

Soon it was time to head back.

When they got back to Mashita's place, Mashita was waiting for them,

"Hello darlings. I see Lloyd joined you 2. May I ask you to watch Triesha for a little bit longer, I need to quickly head to the shops and there's no one to watch Triesha, her dad is with friends, mum and dad are at the doctors and my sister and her husband have taken the others out some where." Mashita asked

"No problem Aunty, it'll be fine." Crystal said

"Thank you sweetie. I won't be long. Be good. Bye." Mashita said as she headed off to the shop

"Lloyd. Are you staying?" Triesha asked

"Is it ok for me to?" Lloyd asked

"Yeah, Aunty won't mind." Crystal said

"Sure why not." Lloyd said.

They head inside and Triesha showed Lloyd around.

They all played around until Mashita got home.

"I'm home." Mashita called as she entered the front door

"Hey mummy." Triesha called back as she hugged her mum.

"Thanks you 2." Mashita said to Crystal and Lloyd

"No problem Mrs Brookstone." Lloyd said, trying to be all polite.

"Lloyd sweetie, please, just call me Mashita." Mashita said

"We better head off. See you guys later. Bye." Crystal said

"Bye darlings." Mashita said

"Bye Crystal. Bye Lloyd." Triesha Called to them

"Bye." Crystal and Lloyd called back.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

The next afternoon, Crystal, Rita and Maria where having a catch up day,

"So how did you meet Lloyd?" Rita asked

"It's not any special story, he was just already a ninja when I got kidnaped and…yeah." Crystal explained

"Was it him who saved you like a knight in shining armour?" Maria asked, Maria loved fairy tales so it didn't surprise them that she said it like that.

"No. Just, I was leaving my dance class," Crystal started before she got interrupted

"Girl, why are you taking classes? You don't need to." Rita interrupted

"To keep and practice. Anyway, I was leaving my dance class when I got grabbed by these snake-human-things called serpentine and then the next day they took me to a tall building and knocked me out and then the next thing I knew I was in a room that was on a flying ship called the Density Bounty and…yeah Lloyd was there, I found out a was the sprit ninja and…yeah. That's how I meet Lloyd. Like I told you, it's not any special story." Crystal explained

"Is this sprit power of yours, is that how you have you match-up power?" Maria asked

"Yeah. We finally have the answer." Crystal said and the 3 giggled

"Cutie alert." Rita whispered in Spanish as a cute looking man walked by them

"Sorry Rita. Not for you." Crystal said in Spanish

"Awwww…seriously?" Rita explained and Crystal nodded, "When am I going to find a match?" she complained

"Soon, I can feel it." Crystal explained

"I guess I'm lucky that you're my friend." Rita said

"Yeah so you would have you heart broken every 2 seconds." Maria said which made the 3 burst out laughing

They walked around a bit more with shopping stops as well when they decided to take a break and get some milk shakes at a café. Crystal got vanilla, Rita got chocolate and Maria got strawberry.

"You still get plain boring vanilla?" Rita asked Crystal

"Hey. Vanilla's my favourite." Crystal said then she spotted someone, "HEY COLE! Hey RONALD!" she called in Spanish and waved at them,

"HEY GIRLS!" they called back in Spanish and waved back.

When Crystal called out to Ronald, Rita noticed that Maria blushed and went into her 'shy mode'.

"Omg. Maria, you're still crushing on him." Rita pointed out which made Maria's face go bright red

"No I'm not." Maria said but her red face gave it away,

"Yes you are. You've been crushing on him since 4th grade." Rita said

"No I haven't." Maria tried to defend herself but her red face still gave it away,

"You know…you and her brother do match." Crystal pointed out which made Maria's face go redder

"You should ask him out." Rita said

"No way! Anyway, there's no way he would notice me. He's probably crushing on someone else." Maria said which resulted in Rita and Crystal slapping her on each arm, "Ow! What was that for?" Maria asked

"For putting yourself down." Crystal and Rita said together

"Sorry." Maria said,

"Just don't do it again you know I don't like my friends putting themselves down." Rita said

"Same." Crystal agreed

"Can we please change the topic?" Maria asked

"Ok. Crystal, and match-ups or break-ups?" Rita asked which made Crystal and Maria laugh

"Of course you would change it to that." Maria said

"Duh." Rita said

"It's just amuses you that I can do that, doesn't it?" Crystal said

"Again, duh. So anything?" Rita asked as Crystal looked around.

"Break up over there at the fountain." Crystal said and the 3 looked to see a couple by the fountain,

"Look, I didn't want to say this but things aren't working out the way I hoped it would be." The man said the his girlfriend

"Really? It's not just me who feels that way?" the woman asked

"Wait, you too?" the man asked and the woman nodded, "Well then, do you want to take it back to just friends?" he asked

"I thought you'd never ask." The woman said as they hugged and walked off together.

 **(That conversation between the man and the woman was in Spanish btw)**

"And she gets it correct once again." Maria stated

"Am I ever wrong?" Crystal asked, "But I don't really like sensing breakups but sometimes, it's for the best, especially is if the relationship isn't working out." She added

"Yeah. So, are there any matchups?" Rita asked as Crystal looked around,

"Even better, look over at the couple at the table behind us." Crystal said as they looked slyly over at them so they wouldn't notice

"Hey Ab, can I ask you something?" the man asked

"Sure, what is it?" the woman asked back as the man got down on 1 knee which grabbed a lot of people's attention,

"Abby, will you marry me?" the man asked, holding out a diamond ring as the woman's hand flew to her mouth

"Yes. Yes I will!" the woman said and everyone who saw clapped for the 2.

 **(That conversation was also all in Spanish btw)**

"Please tell me that was a matching couple." Maria whispered to Crystal for she hated heartbreak for she was a fairy tale girl.

"That's why I said even better." Crystal said

They talked for a bit more, shopped a bit more then they had to go back home.

The next morning after breakfast, Crystal and Lloyd decided to wander around Empraio for the day,

"So, this there any particular place we're going?" Lloyd asked

"Is there any particular place you want to go?" Crystal asked back

"Where's your favourite place in Empraio?" Lloyd asked

"Ooooooo. You went there. Pretty much everywhere." Crystal asked

"Ok, what's one of them?" Lloyd asked

"Ummmm… Empraio?" Crystal said which made the 2 laugh a lot,

"Ok. Empraio it is." Lloyd joked around.

They wandered around for a bit until they were walking past the local swimming pools. When Crystal saw the pools, she stared at the clear, blue water. Lloyd noticed how she was looking at the water, it was like she wanted to jump in and go for a swim.

"You ok?" Lloyd asked and that seemed to snap Crystal out of her thoughts,  
"What? Oh. Yeah." Crystal stammered,

"Are you sure?" Lloyd asked,

"It's just…I miss it." Crystal admitted,

"Swimming?" Lloyd questioned,

"Yeah. Even though it's been over 10 years, I still really miss it. Like it was striped away from me yesterday." Crystal explained and Lloyd noticed that she was fighting a few tears,  
"Hey. We all have our fears." Lloyd reassured, then he thought of what could cheer her up, "Wanna know a secret?" he asked and Crystal nodded curiously, "When I was 6, I had a nightmare that vegetables were trying to eat me and after that, I refused to even go near a vegetable for like 2 whole weeks." And Crystal started to laugh which caused Lloyd to laugh too,

"Seriously?" Crystal questioned,  
"No joke. This other time when I was at school, I dared one of the other boys to drop a balloon filled with mayonnaise onto the principal's head, he did it except, the balloon missed his head and landed on me. Until I got kicked out, I had the nickname 'Mayo Boy' and I bet you, if I went back there and they recognised me, they would still call me that." Lloyd explained and the 2 busted out laughing,

"Well, have I ever told you the story of when Cole got his head stuck in the toilet?" Crystal asked,

"You have my 1000% attention. I've got to hear this." Lloyd exclaimed,

"Well, when he was 6 and I was 5, he had a bunch of his friends over and we were all playing until one of friends, I think it was Yang, anyway, they dared him to try to do a handstand over the toilet and Cole being Cole then, he accepted and he did it but his hand slipped and his head ended up suck in the toilet seat." Crystal explained and the 2 busted out laughing,

"After hearing that, I'll never see him the same again." Lloyd said as he laughed,

"Don't worry. I still never see him the same and I'm his sister." Crystal said as she laughed. They spent the rest of the day looking around Empraio and telling funny stories.

That night, the ninjas and Wu were having dinner,

"How's everyone enjoying our home town?" Crystal asked

"Empraio is amazing! I love it." Nya stated

"Yeah. I'm actually mad that I've never heard of it before." Jay agreed

"Glad to hear." Crystal said

"So how often did you come here?" Zane asked

"As often as possible. Once, twice, three, four if we were lucky times a year." Cole answered

"Wow. How long at a time?" Kai asked

"It was different each time. Heck, sometimes we even got to spend the whole year even. Those were when we were really lucky." Crystal explained

"The whole year?" Jay asked

"The whole year. School and all." Cole explained

"Which was ok with me 'cos that meant we got to spend more time with our friends here." Crystal added and Cole agreed.

They talked a bit more after dinner them they went to bed.

The next day, Crystal and Cole had decided to have a brother/sister day out.

They were both putting together a big backpack each with things like sleeping bags, matches and other stuff like that,

"Hey why are you 2 packing that stuff?" Jay asked

"We're spending the night at our spot." Crystal explained

"Where's that?" Kai asked

"It's at the place that only me, sis, mum and dad are allowed to go." Cole explained

"Yeah. We get a bit protective over that place." Crystal stated, "One time someone tried to follow us to our spot and Cole punched them in the nose." She added, laughing a little bit and Cole did too.

"Why isn't anyone else allowed?" Zane asked

"Because that place is really special to us. It's where a lot of our amazing memories of mum are at." Crystal said, "We like to camp there every time we come here." She added

"Sounds fun." Nya stated

"Yeah, it is." Crystal said

"Sis, you got everything?" Cole asked and Crystal nodded, "Cool. We'll pick them up when we head to the spot. See you guys later." Cole said

"Bye guys." Crystal said as they left.

They wandered around for a bit,

"Hey sis, you excited to head to the spot tonight?" Cole asked

"Duh! Of course I am!" Crystal responded which made Cole laugh.

They wandered around for a bit more when they saw the time,

"We'll have to head off soon if we want to make it time." Cole pointed out

"Yeah, but we need to grab our supplies." Crystal pointed out

"Ok, we'll grab those now." Cole said

Soon they were walking up this hill to a cliff edge.

"I can't wait. It's been FOREVER since we've been here." Crystal exclaimed

"Yeah. I missed this place." Cole added as they arrived

"It's just as I remember." Crystal said

"Good. It means no else has been here." Cole stated as they laughed and sat up camp but they didn't bring a tent on purpose.

Soon the sun had set and the stars where out and they were laying on their sleeping bags just gazing at them.

"How come the stars aren't as beautiful in Ninjago as they are here?" Crystal asked

"I guess it's because this is a special place." Cole guessed

"Yeah. Wanna break out the marshmallows?" Crystal asked

"Yeah!" Cole said as Crystal grabbed the marshmallows and skewers and they toasted the marshmallows. Soon Crystal randomly started to sing in Spanish,

"Little one, sweet little one,

How I wish for you to know." Crystal started to sing and Cole started to join her also in Spanish

"How sweet you are, how dear you are,

And how you have my heart.

You're precious to the world,

You bring hope to the world,

And you'll never, ever, for as long as you live,

You'll never leave my heart." They finished singing the lullaby that their mother sung to them before she disappeared.

"I miss mum." Crystal said

"I know, I do to but don't forget what she said to us, 'as long as the stars shine in the night sky, the 4 of us will forever and always be together, no matter what'." Cole reminded his sister

"I know." Crystal said.

They talk for a bit more, then they went to sleep.

The next morning, they had breakfast, then went back to the hotel.

The rest of the 2 weeks went by in a flash and when they had to go, no one, wanted to,

"You'll come back right?" Triesha asked when she was seeing them off at the airport,

"Sorry Triesha, we have to but we'll come back." Crystal said

"When?" Triesha asked

"We don't know, but we won't be away forever." Cole reassured Triesha

"I'm with Triesha here girl. Get back here real soon, like tomorrow." Rita stated

"Sadly we can't come back tomorrow, but we will come back." Crystal

"Look out because I'm thinking of MAYBE coming over to Ninjago." Mashita said quietly so all the little one wouldn't hear and get over exited but Triesha heard

"Really?" Triesha asked

"Maybe sweetie, maybe." Mashita replied

"Can't wait." Cole said and Crystal agreed

"Cole, Crystal our flight has arrived." Wu said to the 2

"Yes Sensei, we'll be 10 seconds." Cole said back

"Bye you guys, come back soon." Maria said

Hugs went round and Cole and Crystal caught up with the others on the plane.

 **(Sorry if this is going too much on Crystal's stuff, it's all I can think of)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

A week and 6 days after they got back to Ninjago from Spain, Cole was trying to sneak something trough the temple but got caught by Zane,

"What are you doing?" Zane asked and before he answered, Cole looked around,

"Trying to get something to my room with out Crystal seeing." Cole said

"What is it and why are your sneaking around like that?" Zane asked

"It's something for sis's birthday tomorrow and I don't know where she is." Cole explained, "Do you know here she is?" he asked

"Last I saw her, see was heading into her room." Zane explained

"Thanks. See ya." Cole said as he went to his room, still being very careful for his room was next door to his sisters.

He was just about to open his door when he heard Crystal's door opening and Cole quickly put it present behind his back,

"Hey big bro." Crystal said when she saw her brother

"Hey sis." Cole said, hoping that she wouldn't ask abut what was behind his back,

"What's behind your back?" Crystal asked,

"Nothing." Cole lied,

"There is something. What is it?" Crystal asked, standing on her tiptoes to try and see what it was but Cole angled his body so she couldn't

"You're not looking." Cole told his nosey sister

"Awwww. Why not, I wanna know." Crystal whined

"Because I said so ok." Cole said

"Fine. You coming to train?" Crystal asked

"Yeah, I'll be down in a sec." Cole said as his sister walked away and Cole was relived that she didn't see.

He went into his room and hid the present then he went out to train.

The next morning, Cole went into Crystal's room and tickled her awake.

"Wake up sleepy head!" Cole teased

"COLE! CUT IT OUT! STOP IT!" Crystal managed to say while she was laughing madly.

Cole kept it up for a minuet and then he stopped while his sister kept on laughing.

"Happy birthday." Cole said when she calmed down

"Thanks." Crystal said

Cole left so she could get dressed and they went to breakfast.

"Hey Crystal. Happy birthday." Lloyd said as he hugged his girlfriend

"Thanks." Crystal said

"What was all that laughing about?" Kai said after the whole group whished Crystal a happy birthday,

"Cole tickled me." Crystal sulked

"Your ticklish?" Lloyd asked, lifting an eyebrow

"Don't you think about it!" Crystal scolded her boyfriend, pointing a finger at him

"Too late." Lloyd joked as he poked Crystal in the side, which made Crystal jump,

"Lloyd!" Crystal laughed as they took their seats as Zane served up the chocolate chip pancakes that he made in honour of a birthday.

After breakfast, Cole went over his sister,

"Hey sis, come here for sec." Cole instructed

"Ok. What's up?" Crystal asked as he led her to his room where the present he snuck in yesterday was sitting on his bed,

"Happy birthday." Cole said and indicated the present and Crystal thanked him and opened it.

It was a pink, glittery dress that was sleeveless, tied up at the back of the neck and went down to her knees. There was also a pair of glittery, pink heels but the heel was really small for she wasn't good at walking in heels.  
"WOW! Cole, they're beautiful. I don't know what to say." Crystal said, gobsmacked.

"Then say nothing and don't pack them away yet, you'll need them tonight." Cole explained

"Why?" Crystal asked

"I honestly don't know. Ask dad, plus, can you please help me something nice to wear because dad said I would need it." Cole asked

"Sure. What are siblings for?" Crystal said.

They raided Cole's wardrobe until they agreed on a pair of jeans, plain shirt, his favourite hoody and sneakers all being black since it was Cole.

Later on the ninjas were taking break from training and Lloyd was talking with Crystal,

"Hey close your eyes and hold your hands for a second." Lloyd said

"Why?" Crystal asked

"Because I couldn't wrap it." Lloyd said. Crystal closed her eyes and held out her hands and she felt Lloyd place something in them,

"Ok." Lloyd said and crystal opened her eyes to she that Lloyd had gotten her a beautiful pink headband with diamonds in it (fake diamonds of course),

"Wow. Lloyd, it's beautiful. You didn't have to get me anything. Thankyou." Crystal said

"Glad you like it and yes I did have to get you something 'cos 1) I'm your boyfriend and 2) it's your 20th, it has to be special." Lloyd explained.

Soon Cole landed on his dragon with his dad as well and when the dragon disappeared, Lou went over to his daughter.

"Happy birthday my little girl!" Lou exclaimed as he hugged her,

"Thanks dad." Crystal said

"Here you go, this one's from me and this one's from your mother." Lou explained handing 2 parcels over to his daughter and looking a bit sad when he said 'your mother', although it's been well over 10 years, the 3 missed her so much.

"Thanks dad, I'll open these inside. Wanna come in?" Crystal asked

"If your Sensei doesn't find." Lou said

"Not at all. In fact I just brewed some tea, perhaps you'd like a cup?" Wu offered

"That sound lovely, thank you Mr Wu." Lou said and followed Wu in side and Crystal placed the presents on her bed.

Later that night, Lou had instructed both his children to get ready and Crystal took the moment to open the presents from her parents. 1st her dad's, it was a beautiful pale pink, small handbag with a golden chain plus a brand new dance duffel bag, which she needed for her old one was breaking. Next her mother's, Crystal still couldn't believe that she got a present from her mother, she ripped off the wrapping, it was a beautiful wooden box with flower engravings and on top was taped a card, Crystal opened the card and it read,

'Dear my beautiful baby girl Crystal,

Happy 20th birthday! I've put together 20th birthday packages for both you and your brother. I've put these together now in case some thing was to happen to me and I believe everyone deserves something extra special for their 20th for it can be a tough and challenging time of life. I'm certain you've grown into a strong, confident and beautiful woman for you've always been those things and most importantly, kept a close and strong bond with your brother and father. I wish I could be with the three of you. Have fun and keep on trucking through life.

Love your loving Mother

Louisa xoxo'

As Crystal read through the letter, her eyes filled up with tears and after she opened up the box. Inside the box, it was filled with a bunch of stuff that belonged to her mother including jewellery, special rocks (like those geodes things) and photos of the past but there was one photo that got to Crystal and that was a photo of Lou, Louisa, Cole and Crystal all together happy and when she saw that ticked it off for Crystal as she started to cry from all the memories flooding back to her all at once and little did she know is that she accidentally left her door open a little and Lou was at the door and when he saw her crying, he went in and sat down on her bed, next to her and she just looked at him.

"I miss her." Crystal said to her father in between sobs,

"I know you do. We all do." Lou said as he supported his daughter and calmed her down until she had stopped crying, "I know it's been hard but we need to stay strong for her, even if it's been over 10 years." He added

"I know, thanks dad." Crystal said

"Now it's time to get ready. I've planed something extra for your 20th." Lou explained as he got up and left.

After Lou left and closed to door, Crystal got changed into the outfit Cole got her and she did her hair in a ½ up, ½ down hairdo using her mother's hair pins, she accessorised again using her mother's jewellery, she chose a golden bangle and a golden heart pendent on a gold chain and she also used the headband that Lloyd got her. For make up, she put on light pink glittery eye shadow, a little blush, mascara and pink lipstick. She filled up the handbag that her dad got her with the stuff that she would need like her phone and stuff and headed down stairs.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs, Lloyd's jaw dropped which made Crystal giggle as she walked over to her dad,

"I see that you've borrowed some of your mother's jewellery." Lou pointed out

"Yeah, I wanted to bring apart of mum along tonight where ever we're going." Crystal said

"Yeah dad, where are we going?" Cole asked

"It's a surprise." Lou stated, "Let's go."

"Bye." Crystal said to Lloyd

"Have fun." Lloyd said then went up stairs to play video games with the others.

Lou, Crystal and Cole ended up at a theatre and it turns out it was playing Crystal's #1 favourite comedians, David and Shaun.

"Omg. Dad you got tickets?" Crystal stated

"Best seats in the house." Lou said as he pulled up 3 tickets,

Cole and Crystal looked at each other for they were also Cole favourite too.

They headed inside and took their seats, which really were the best seats in the house, and the show started.

At one point of the show, they said,

"Hey David," Shaun said

"What is it?" David asked

"Did you know there's a birthday in the house?" Shaun said

"No way, how old are they? 50? 60? Or how about in their 70's and are all old?" David joked as he did an old person impression, which made the crowd laugh

"I don't know. Hey where's Crystal Brookestone?" Shaun asked into the crowd and Crystal raised her hand, "Hey over there. Why don't you come on down, huh, everyone give her around of applause." He added as Crystal headed to the stage.

She walked to where the 2 were standing and David looked at her,

"She doesn't look 70." He stated which made the crowd laugh, including Crystal,

"No she's not. How can you 70 and be the pink ninja? How old are you turning?" Shaun asked Crystal

"I'm turning 20 today." Crystal answered into the mic that they held to her,

"The big 2, 0!" Shaun exclaimed

"Tell us Crystal, is anyone here with you?" David asked

"Yeah. I got my dad and older brother." Crystal answered

"And what are their names?" David asked

"My dad is Lou and my brother is Cole." Crystal answered

"Cole as in the black ninja Cole?" Shaun asked

"The very same." Crystal answered

"So the pink ninja and the black ninja are blood siblings?" David asked

"Yep." Crystal said

"Well that answers who you will verse in the little challenge we've set up for you. Cole why don't come on down, everybody give him a round of applause." Shaun said and Cole walked up to where they were standing.

"So Cole, how much older are you from Crystal?" David asked

"A year." Cole answers

"Who turns older 1st?" Shaun asked

"Me." Cole said

"But wouldn't it be funny if Crystal turned older 1st?" David asked as he and Shaun did a little skit with David pulling his hair over his forehead to represent Cole and Shaun pulling a flowery summer scarf from is pocket and wrapping it around his neck to represent Crystal.

"Listen, you do what I tell you!" David said in a low voice sound like Cole which made everyone laugh,

"I don't have to!" Shaun said in a high-pitched voice to sound like Crystal, which also made everyone laugh,

"Yes you do!" David said in his 'Cole voice'

"Give me one good reason why I have to!" Shaun said in his 'Crystal voice'

"Because I'm older!" David said

"No you're not!" Shaun said

"Yes I am!" David said

"Cole! It was my birthday yesterday! We're the same age!" Shaun finished and the crowd laughed and clapped including Crystal and Cole. David put his hair back to normal and Shaun put the scarf away.

"So let's get on to the challenge shall we?" Shaun suggested in his normal tone and the crowd clapped in agreement.

"This challenge is a DANCE-OFF!" David announced in his normal tone

"So who do you think will win?" Shaun asked the 2 and Cole just hanged his had and pointed at his sister who just beamed proudly, "Why do you think that?" he asked

"She's the dancer." Cole answered

"But this is a dance-off with a twist, there is going to a scenario or dance type on the screen behind us each time the turn changes. Got it?" David explained and the 2 nodded, "Alright, birthday girl 1st. Ready?" he asked and Crystal nodded, "Good. Let's see your thing." A scenario popped up on the screen, "New girl that as an attitude." He read off the screen, "DANCE!" and as soon as he said 'dance', Crystal started with a routine with a lot of sass. Next it was Cole's turn,

"Cole you got…" Shaun announced while they were waiting for the next scenario, "You got dad trying to be cool!" he read which made the siblings laugh for their dad was in the audience and Cole pulled out the dab.

The challenge soon ended.

"Ok everyone if you think Cole won, make some noise!" David said and the crowd went mad

"Ok, if you think Crystal won, make some noise!" Shaun said and the crowd went wild

"I think we already know the winner. Congratulations…CRYSTAL!" Shaun announced and the crowd cheered.

"Crystal, as it is you birthday, we decided to be nice and give you a birthday present. Happy birthday." Shaun said as David handed her a small box

"Thank you." Crystal said

"No thank you and all the other ninjas for keeping Ninjago safe. EVERYONE GIVE THEM A HUGHE ROUND OF APPLUSE! David said as Crystal and Cole went back to their seats.

The show played trough and ended.

They walked out of the theatre room when an employee stoped them,

"Excuse me, Miss Brookestone?" he said

"Yes?" Crystal said

"David and Shun whished for you to have this, it's a copy of tonight's show." He said as he handed over a tape,

"Really?" Crystal asked and the employee nodded, "Wow. Thank you." She said as she took the tape,

"No problem. Happy birthday and all 3 of you have a great night." He said

"Thank you, you as well." Crystal said as they walked away

The 3 walked out the theatre and walked to a nice restaurant and took their seats,

"Thanks dad, the show was awesome." Crystal said

"Yeah you even got to humiliate me." Cole added and the 3 laughed

"Hey, what did they give you in the box?" Lou asked

"I don't know." Crystal answered

"Open it up and find out." Cole said and Crystal did.

Inside was a signed photo of both David and Shaun, a golden necklace with multiple charms, a matching bracelet and a box of chocolates.

"Cool." Cole said

They 3 had their meal and headed home.

They walked in and headed to the dining room to find the other ninjas had a cake for Crystal's birthday.

"Wow. You guys." Crystal said

"We all pitched in." Nya said as she handed Crystal a present, Crystal opened it to find that it was a brand new laptop.

"Thank you guys but you guys didn't need to do this." Crystal said

"We know, we wanted to." Nya said.

They all had a little party and soon had to go to bed.

 **Hey guys! I need your help. Now, I need an idea for a villain for the ninjas to face. So can you please send in your suggestions and the one that I like best will be in the next chapter. Thanks for your help in advance. Have a good one!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey People! Just Letting you know that I'm not going to be posting for a LONG while. Internet issues. I may get a chapter out here and there but I'll be back posting regularly Feb next year. Until then, I can't make any promises. Sorry for the dilemma. That's all I got, Keep on the look out and most importantly...HAVE A GOOD ONE! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! Yes I know it's been forever but unfortunately I'm not back to regular updates. If the villain in this chapter seems horrible it's because no one suggested a villain and this was all that I could think of so sorry I advance. Enjoy I guess.**

Chapter 10:

It's been a month and the ninja have a new enemy, these stone creatures called Rock Heads. They were having a battle when,

"You guys don't want to try and fight us." The leader Stone King said

"Why is that?" Zane asked

"You wouldn't want us kill this little human." Stone King said as he held out Lou,

"DAD!" Crystal and Cole shouted when they saw him

"It's ok. I'm fine, don't do what they tell you." Lou called

"Oh shut up you puny human!" Stone King as he tightened his grip around Lou's neck, "Give us the sprit ninja and you can have him back."  
"Crystal don't do it." Cole told her

"Oh but if you don't, say bye-bye to daddy." Stone King threatened

"Crystal, there's another way." Lloyd told Crystal holding her hand, not wanting to lose his girlfriend,

"We need a way now and we don't have time. If we don't do something now, he'll kill our dad. I'm sorry." Crystal said as she slipped her hand out and turned to Stone King, "If I agree to go with you, you promise to let him go?"

"Straight away. So what's it going to be?" Stone King asked

"Don't do it Crystal, it's a trap!" Lou called before getting strangled again.

"Ok. I-I'll do it." Crystal caved in upon seeing her dad getting strangled.

They aimed a claw at Crystal and Lloyd was going to move her out of the way but one of Stone King's minions punched him out of the way,

"Lloyd!" Crystal called before begin shoved out of the way by something and when she looked, she didn't like it, "COLE!" she shouted for Cole pushed her out of the way of the claw resulting in him getting caught,

"If you want to get them both back, come to my air ship. MOVE OUT!" Stone King called out before riding away.

"NO." Crystal screamed as she watch the monster trucks drive off with the 2 men of her childhood.

Back at the temple, the other ninjas were trying to figure out how to save Cole and Lou without sacrificing Crystal.

"We need to do something now. Who knows what they're doing to dad and Cole, *gasp* they could be killing them." Crystal panicked

"Crystal calm down. We'll think of something." Lloyd said to try and calm her down

"It would be easier if there were a way to talk to them, then we think up of an escape plan." Kai said

"Dose anyone have any ways to communicate with them?" Jay asked

"I doubt cell phone would be an option." Zane pointed out

After thinking for a second, Crystal reached into her pocket and pulled out a clear stone,

"Maybe this. I don't know if it works any more or how to use it but it might work." Crystal suggested

"That's a rock." Jay said

"No. I'm not being crazy, right, I'm being serious. Me and Cole found these stones back in Empraio when we were kids. One time when we were separated like I was in my room and he was in the backyard and it started glowing and we could talk together like a cell phone. No joke. It's been so long since we used them that we forgot how to activate it but we both still carry them around." Crystal explained

"Would Cole have his?" Zane asked

"Yep. Hey Sensei, would you know how to active it?" Crystal asked

"Let me see it." Wu said and Crystal obeyed and paid close attention and soon Wu got it working

"Cole. Are you there? Can you here me?" Crystal asked

"Crystal? Crystal! You re-figured out how to work these things?" Cole asked

"No, Sensei activated it. Are you and dad ok?" Crystal asked

"Yeah, we're ok but I don't know what they have planned for us." Cole said

"Just sit tight. We'll figure out a way to get you and Lou out of there without sacrificing Crystal." Nya stated.

They talked for a bit and organised a plan.

The next day they put the plan into action.

 **(I have know clue what to write so I'm just going to do a little time skip** **J** **)**

The plan was a success, not exactly as they planned but still a success and Cole and Lou ended up having to jump from the airship before it exploded but they landed on the cliff.

Cole and Lou landed safely on the ground,

"Cole! Dad!" Crystal called as she ran towards the 2 when they heard a huge crack and saw that a crack had formed on the cliff, at Crystal's feet, in between Crystal and Cole and Lou.

"Dad, you try and walk over 1st but be careful." Cole instructed

"No Cole you go 1st." Lou protested for he wanted his kids to be safe,

"No dad, I'm heavier than you, you need to." Cole instructed sternly and this time Lou obeyed but when he moved a centimetre there was another crack and the cliff sunk and Crystal looked at her brother and dad with a horrified look as the cliff broke off.

"COLE! DAD!" Crystal shrieked and went to go after them but before she could fall over the edge, Lloyd grabbed her waste so she wouldn't fall, "They must off landed on the bottom. We got to go get them." Crystal trying to convince herself that they were ok as she tried to summon her dragon but could for she was too scared but ended up hitching a ride with Lloyd.

They got to the bottom and Crystal tried to look for her brother and dad but couldn't find them, then she turned to Zane.

"Zane, can't you and Pixal like, scan places to find people, please." Crystal pleaded and Zane scanned the area then looked at her, with a frown,

"I'm sorry Crystal." Zane said sadly.

Upon hearing this, Crystal stumbled away from the group and fell to her knees and balled her eyes out like waterfalls and Lloyd went over to support her. When the others said it was time to leave, Crystal refused and that she wanted to stay. Lloyd stayed with her as the others flew back to the temple.

The next day, Wu flew out to do something and when he returned, Yin and Yang jumped off the dragon with Wu,

"Hi guys." Yin beamed,

"Hey." Nya replied but when she went to try and smile, it lasted for ½ a second before frowning,

"What's wrong?" Yang asked, full of concern,

"I'm guessing you guys haven't heard the news then?" Zane questioned,

"What news and where's Crystal and Cole?" Yin asked,

"Something happened to Cole and Lou yesterday. Something big." Kai started to explain,

"What?" Yang asked when Lloyd landed with Crystal. Crystal's eyes were pink with red outlining them, her arms were wrapped around Lloyd who had his arm around her shoulders to support her. Crystal looked up to see Yin and Yang and when she did, she looked back down. The twins walked over to Crystal and as they did, Lloyd removed his arm so Yin could hug her,

"Crystal. What's wrong?" Yin asked, as when she did, Crystal started to cry again,

"Cole and dad are…are…dead." Crystal sobbed and when she did, tears formed in the twin's eyes. Yang placed his hand on Crystal's back.

2 days later and the lost of Cole and Lou impacted the ninja a lot but it impacted Crystal the most for she refused to come out of her room, not even to eat and no one knew if she was sleeping. Lloyd knocked on her door,

"Hey Crystal, are you ok in there?" Lloyd asked

"I'm fine." Crystal called out between sobs so Lloyd knew that she was lying,

"Can I come in?" Lloyd asked and Crystal was quiet for a bit,

"Ok." Crystal finally said and Lloyd entered.

Crystal sat on her bed, still in her GI and she looked a mess. Her hair was all knotty, she had thick black bags under her eyes and Lloyd could swear her eyeshade was darker. Lloyd sat on her bed with her held her.

"It's okay. We're all here for you." Lloyd said as Crystal continued to cry her eyes out.

Soon it was time for dinner,

"You coming out for dinner?" Lloyd asked

"Not hungry." Crystal said quietly

"But you haven't been eating lately. Are you sure you don't what to get something to eat?" Lloyd asked and Crystal shook her head a little, without making eye contact.

Little did they know Nya was at the door, since Lloyd left the door open on purpose, and hearing her friend decline food made her feel bad for there wasn't anything she could do, so she headed to the dinning room.

"Nya. Do you know where Lloyd is?" Wu asked

"Yeah. He's with Crystal." Nya said sadly as she took her seat

"What's wrong Nya?" Kai asked

"I'm just worried about Crystal, because she's declining food and cries all night." Nya said and she knew this because her room was on the other side of Crystal's room.

"She'll get better in the end." Kai reassured his sister. They felt Crystal's pain for they knew what it was like to lose both parents but they could never imagine losing each other.

This kept up for a month and Crystal wasn't getting any better. The other ninjas and Wu were flying and Wu could see the concern on his nephew's face and Wu flew over to Lloyd,

"Lloyd, if you want to go and make sure she's ok, you may." Wu offered

"Are you sure?" Lloyd asked and Wu nodded, "Thanks Uncle." and Lloyd headed back to the temple.

When Lloyd got there, he could hear Crystal's music so he went up to her room and knocked on the door but Crystal couldn't hear it so Lloyd slowly opened the door and he was scared at what he saw. Crystal was sitting on the floor, knife in had and on each of her wrists were 4 cuts oozing out with bright red blood. Before she could make the next cut, Lloyd lunged in and carefully grabbing her hand, being cautious of her wrist. She looked up at him with horror-filled eyes and a tear stained face for a second before bursting back into tears. Lloyd carefully took the knife out of her hand and luckily the first-aid kit was in arm's reach so he grabbed that and he supported her as he treated her wrists.

"Please don't hate me." Crystal sobbed and when he heard her say that he just looked at her and was confused,

"Hate you? Why on earth would I hate you?" Lloyd asked her

"Look at me!" Crystal sobbed and Lloyd finished the final securement on her 2nd wrist, turned so his whole body was facing her and looked deep into her broken eyes with kindness in his,

"Listen, I would never hate you. I have no reason to. You're going through extremely tough times right now." Lloyd calmly explained to her, keeping his voice soft and gentle and wiping away her tears, "Come one, do you wanna go watch a movie or something?"

"A movie sounds great." Crystal said as they got up, turned of the music and went to the games room to watch a movie.

They got to the games room a Lloyd told Crystal to take a seat and he'll set up the movie,

"Do you want to choose?" Crystal offered

"Actually, I was thinking we could go with your choice." Lloyd said as he turned in the TV and sat down with Crystal and on the screen, 'Mid-Summer Dream' was on the title screen, "I hope you don't mind me asking but, why is this your favourite?" he asked and Crystal paused before talking,

"Growing up, especially when mum was around, we would watch this movie a lot so it's a huge apart of my childhood." Crystal explained and Lloyd hit 'play'.

The movie played trough and Crystal was quoting pretty much the whole movie but Lloyd didn't mind, as long as she wasn't crying. At one point of the movie, Crystal stopped quoting the movie and Lloyd looked to se that Crystal had fallen asleep just as the others got back.

Nya, Kai and Jay went to the games room to play some video games.

"Hey Lloyd, how come to flew away earlier?" Kai asked

"Hey, quick pointer, you might want to keep it down 'cos Crystal just fell asleep." Lloyd said and as soon Nya heard this she was happy,

"Good, she hasn't slept since Cole…left." Nya said.

2 hours later, Crystal woke up to Lloyd smiling,

"Hey sleepy head." Lloyd said quietly,

"Hey, sorry for falling asleep on you." Crystal apologised

"It's ok. As long you as you slept." Lloyd said, "Do you want to get something to eat?" he asked

"No thanks. I'm not hungry." Crystal said

"Crystal, you haven't been hungry for weeks." Nya piped up

"I just haven't been able to eat." Crystal said, not realising that the others returned until then,

"You gotta eat at some point." Nya said and Crystal was silent and later, returned to her room and Kai took this opportunity to ask Lloyd something,

"Hey Lloyd, how she doing?" Kai asked

"Honestly, not great. Why do you ask?" Lloyd asked back

"It's not easy losing both your parents, let alone your only remaining parent and your sibling who your really close with, and as Cole told us, she is a fragile sole." Kai explained

"Yeah. Those 2 are closer than me and Kai." Nya added.

Later that night, Crystal was crying in her room from missing her brother so at one point she decided to doing something that they both loved doing, looking at the stars. Crystal walked outside, careful not to wake anyone up, walked to a clear patch of grass, sat down and looked up at the stars. Luckily it was a clear shy so the stars shimmered brightly. As she looked, all these memories of her and her family looking at the stars and she was so absorbed that she didn't notice Wu walking out,

"Hello Crystal." Wu said which made Crystal whip around

"Hi Sensei." Crystal said then looked back at the stars.

Wu sat down with her and placed down a pot of tea,

"Tea?" Wu offered

"No thank you Sensei." Crystal declined and continued to look at the stars

"The stars are always beautiful at this time of year, don't' you agree?" Wu stated

"Yeah." Crystal agreed

"Why do you like looking at the stars?" Wu asked

"The stars are a big part of my childhood. When I was little, when we still lived in Empraio, we used to always camp at this one spot and we always looked at the stars and our mum would always tell us 'as long as the stars shine in the night sky, the 4 of us will forever and always be together, no matter what' and I relied on that ever since she disappeared and even more now." Crystal explained, trying not to cry in front of her Sensei as she continued to remember so many amazing memories.

 _Flashback to when Crystal was 5 years old and Cole was 6 years old_

Lou, Louisa, Cole and Crystal were camping at their spot when they were looking at the stars,

"Mummy." Crystal asked

"What would happen if we got separated?" Crystal asked for she was close with her mum

"Baby, listen here." Louisa started as she placed the 5 year old on her lap as her 6 year old listened in, "As long as the stars shine in the night sky, the 4 of us will forever and always be together, no matter what and that's a promise. Ok?"

"Yeah!" Crystal said

"And anyway sis, this family isn't splitting up as long as I'm around!" Cole said he flexed up his tiny muscles to show that he was really strong. Which made his mum giggle,

"Yes Cole. You'll protect the family." Louisa giggled

"As well as becoming a dancer." Lou said

"But dad. I don't wanna be a dancer." Cole whined

"I do!" Crystal said as she got up and did a little dance.

"You 2 can be what ever you want." Louisa encouraged

 _End flash back_

 _Flash back to when Louisa disappeared (Crystal=7 Cole=8)_

Crystal and Cole went down stairs to see Lou crying at the dinning room table,

"Daddy, are you ok?" Crystal asked and Lou looked at them with a scared look,

"Listen you 2, things are going to be a little bit different around here." Lou started, not knowing what words to use,

"Different how?" Cole asked

"Your, your mother…isn't…going to be around any more." Lou just managed to say

"Why?" Crystal said, scared

"Are you 2 getting a divorce?" Cole asked

"Did mummy…die?" Crystal asked more scared and on the edge of tears,

"I don't know. She just disappeared." Lou said,

"She's coming back right?" Cole asked, also on the edge of tears,

"I don't know but we need to be strong. Ok?" Lou said to himself and to his children,

"Ok." Crystal and Cole said

 _End flashback_

(Crystal also has a flash back to the event of her losing Cole and Lou)

Wu saw that Crystal was trying not to cry,

"Losing family isn't an easy thing to manage, trust me, I know. But you have your brothers and sister to help you out." Wu stated

"I know Sensei, thanks." Crystal said as Wu went back inside, leaving a cup of blackberry tea, which she took and took tiny sips out of it only because it was cold out side and the tea warmed her up.

Crystal looked at the stars for a bit longer before going inside, again not being able to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11:

It's been a month and Crystal still wasn't eating (except for tiny little snacks and tiny meals that Lloyd and Kai made her eat because they were the only ones able to do so) nor sleeping (expect for once every week and it was only for a hour or 2 before being woken up by nightmares) and she was still cutting. One night, it was 11:00 pm and Crystal got woken up by nightmares again and it was a bad one. It was when her whole family was around and they all turned to dust and the wind blew them away. Crystal was sobbing on her bed when she grabbed her knife that she hid from Lloyd from underneath her pillow, unwrapped her bandages and let the knife pierce her skin. She didn't care about the pain. This pain was better than the pain that she was constantly feeling. She watched as her bright red blood oozed out of her wrist as she continued slicing until she felt faint. She was cutting more and more now whenever Lloyd didn't catch her. Crystal re-wrapped her wrist and just sat on her bed, sobbing. She wanted her brother, she wanted him to wrap his arms around her and tell her that everything will be ok. She wanted it so bad. She heard footsteps walking past her door to the kitchen and then stop at her door and knocked,

"Who is it?" Crystal called out but not too loudly for it was late,

"Kai." Kai responded,

"Come in." Crystal said after she looked around to see if there was any trace of her cutting, hiding her knife back under her pillow and pulled down her sleeves so Kai won't see her bandages. Kai opened the door and walked into Crystal's room,

"You know. You should really get some sleep." Kai stated as he sat on Crystal's bed,

"I did. Nightmares." Crystal explained,

"What time?" Kai asked,

"About 10:30. I don't know." Crystal explained,

"You need to get some proper sleep. More than 2 hours." Kai explained,

"If I need sleep, why did you knock on my door?" Crystal questioned,

"I just woke up and I decided to see if you were sleeping." Kai explained,

"Just like Cole would." Crystal muttered as she hugged her knees. Kai placed his hand on Crystal's shoulder,

"You wanna know something? A couple of weeks after you became ninja, Cole started to have these nightmares about something happening to either him or you so one day you know what he did?" Kai started and Crystal shrugged, "He asked me to look after you if anything was to happen to him." He explained,

"Sounds like him." Crystal muttered,

"Yeah. That's what I'm planning to do. Ok?" Kai explained,

"Ok." Crystal responded,

"Now get some sleep." Kai instructed,

"I'll try." Crystal replied,

"As long as you try. Good-night." Kai said as he walked to the door,

"Good-night." Crystal said back as Kai closed the door. Crystal hasn't told any one this before but she saw Kai as a 2nd big brother. Not just because he was another ninja, because she felt safe around him, like nothing would hurt her like she did around Cole and Lloyd.

The next day, Lloyd knocked on Crystal's door for he heard her music turned up loud, which wasn't a good sign. Crystal didn't respond so Lloyd opened the door slowly to see that Crystal was once again cutting. Lloyd closed the door behind him for Crystal didn't want anyone to know and Lloyd went over to her, treated her wrists and supported her while she bawled her eyes out as Lloyd tried to calm her down. Soon they both fell asleep.

Nya went to see if her friend was ok and when she opened the door, she saw the couple asleep so she closed the door and headed to the games room where Kai, Zane and Jay were playing video games.

"How she doing?" Kai asked

"Well, I think." Nya answered

"You think?" Kai questioned

"She fell asleep with Lloyd." Nya explained

"It's hard to think that not long ago he was just a kid." Jay piped up

"Yeah." Nya agreed.

Wu walked into the games room,

"Kai, you have a visitor." Wu said before leaving and Skylor walked in,

"Hey Kai." Skylor said as Kai walked up and gave her a hug,

"Hey Skylor." Kai greeted, "How was Australia?" he asked for Skylor was in Australia for the past 4 months,

"Let me tell you, it gets boiling in Australia but it also gets very cold as well." Skylor explained, "What have I missed?" she asked and silence spread through out the room, "What?"

"Let's just say something big." Nya said and they explained how Cole and Lou fell off the cliff and how it was impacting Crystal.

"Dam. That is big." Skylor said, not knowing what to say, "Is Crystal alright?" she asked

"Not really, she hasn't been eating well nor sleeping the appropriate lengths of time." Zane explained

"But Lloyd's been helping her out." Nya added

"Do you know how bad it gets?" Skylor asked

"The worst that it gets that we know of is that she stays in her room all day and all night crying, but Lloyd probably knows more, if it gets more. Which I hope not." Nya explained

"Where are they?" Skylor asked

"In Crystal's room asleep." Nya answered

"I hope things get better soon." Skylor hoped

"So do we." Kai agreed, "So are you staying for dinner?" he asked,

"If it's not any trouble." Skylor said,

"Not at all." Kai reassured,

"Sure. Why not." Skylor said.

Later it was ½ an hour before dinner and Lloyd went into the games room where Nya, Skylor, Kai, Zane and Jay were playing video games still,

"Hey Skylor." Lloyd greeted

"Hey Lloyd. How's Crystal?" Skylor asked

"She's still asleep." Lloyd answered,

"She's ok right?" Nya asked, with concern for her friend

"She's ok right now." Lloyd replied

"Right now? How bad dose it get?" Skylor asked

"Pretty bad." Lloyd answered, not telling them about her cutting,

"What do you mean?" Kai asked,

"I rather not say." Lloyd said, wishing that they hadn't asked that,

"What do you mean?" Kai asked for he was intending to keep his promise to Cole and keep an eye on Crystal for Cole,

"She made me swear not to tell anyone." Lloyd said, hoping that the topic will change real soon,

"Why?" Nya asked

"Just…she doesn't want others to know." Lloyd said, letting them not that he won't go behind his girlfriend's back so they changed the topic to the video games and Zane went to start on dinner for it was his turn to cook.

Later it was time for dinner and Skylor offered to go and see if Crystal was going to eat,

"Just be cautious of what you say, you know how sensitive she is and even more now." Kai warned

"I know." Skylor said and made her way to Crystal's room and knocked on the door,

"Who is it?" Crystal called out softly,

"It's Skylor." Skylor said and when Crystal opened the door, her eyes her pink and red from crying for too long and the tears stained her face and she looked a great mess, "Are you ok? The others told me what happened and I'm sorry." Skylor said as Crystal looked like she was about to start crying again and Skylor gave her a hug.

"I just really miss them." Crystal sobbed,

"Losing someone isn't easy and we all have our ways of taking it but in the end, that's how we get stronger, we push on to make them proud." Skylor said from experience, "You coming to eat, Zane cooked tonight so it's going to be real good." she asked,

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." Crystal declined and that's when Skylor really got a sense on how bad it was getting.

"Well…I'll get them to set a plate aside in case you change your mind, ok?" Skylor said and Crystal nodded before Crystal went back into her room and Skylor went to the dinning room, worried, "Hey how long has it been since she's eaten properly?" she asked

"Since she lost her dad and brother." Jay answered

"Wow, no wonder she's way skinnier that last time I saw her." Skylor stated

"I'm guessing by that she's not eating again?" Zane questioned with concern,

"Nope. How is she not eating? She must be starving." Skylor questioned

"Don't know but I hope she breaks out of these habits soon." Kai stated and everyone agreed. They ate the meal, leaving a plate aside for Crystal and an hour later, went to bed with Skylor sleeping in the guest room.

The next morning, the ninjas were training (expect for Crystal) and Lloyd couldn't shake this feeling that something bad was going to happen,

"You right Lloyd?" Nya asked

"Why?" Lloyd asked

"You seem out of it today." Nya pointed out

"I just got this feeling that something bad is gonna happen today." Lloyd explained, "But I'm sure it's nothing." He added

"Yeah, most of the time, that's the case." Nya agreed and they continued to train until Wu came out and told them that they had a mission and when they went to prepare, Wu went over to Lloyd,

"Lloyd, you may be excused from this mission." Wu stated

"Why?" Lloyd asked, confused,

"Crystal cannot be left alone at this time and she needs someone who is close to her." Wu explained and Lloyd understood, Crystal's head isn't right.

Crystal sat in her room when she heard Jay and Nya walking down the hallway,

"What do you think the mission is?" Jay asked

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out when we get there." Nya replied

'A mission? Am I going to do this?' Crystal wondered for little did anyone know, Crystal was having some dangerous thoughts and she looked at the note that she wrote and started to cry again.

Soon, Crystal heard the others leave, but she didn't know that Lloyd stayed behind as she grabbed her chair and tied a rope to the roof and around her neck. Lloyd went to check on Crystal, he went up to her room, slowly opened the door and nothing in the world could prepare him or take back what he just saw. Crystal just took a step off the chair, not noticing Lloyd, and when she expected to feel the rope around her neck, she felt something wrap around her legs, which prevented her from falling, and when she looked, she was Lloyd with terror in his eyes and Crystal started to cry so Lloyd carefully placed her down, minding the rope, and held her close as she cried her eyes out like waterfalls,

"I'm sorry, I just…I just want the pain to go away. I want to be with my family. Please don't hate me, please, cos I know Cole would." Crystal sobbed,

"Crystal, listen. I know you want the pain to go away, I know you want to be with your family, I have no reason to hate you and Cole would never in forever hate you, no matter what you do. I know you feel alone right now but you have me, Skylor, Kai, Nya, Jay, Zane, Pixal and Uncle Wu, plus don't forget your family back in Empraio. You can talk to anyone about it, we're here to help you. Ok beautiful?" Lloyd said in a calm, gentle tone as he placed his hand on Crystal's cheek and wiped away her tears then kissed her. Lloyd continued to make sure Crystal was ok.

Later, the others had returned and when Crystal heard the door, she got worried because the rope was still there but Lloyd threw a ninja star at it and the ninja star returned to him for the door was still open.

Soon, Lloyd went to the games room,

"Hey, how was the mission?" Lloyd asked the others,

"It was a success. All we had to do was check out some suspicious activity." Jay explained

"Where were you?" Nya asked

"Sensei wanted me to stay back with Crystal." Lloyd replied and the rest could understand why.

 **(I don't know what to write so I'm just going to do a tiny time skip, but just by a few days. Thanks** **J** **)**

The ninjas were in the dining room, playing cards and since Nya was out, she decided to see if Crystal was doing ok.

All was quiet when they heard Nya scream loudly and since it was Nya, Kai and Jay were 1st up and 1st to the scene,

"Nya! What's wrong?" Jay asked but Nya just had her hands cupped to her mouth and looked into Crystal's room with horror then dug her face into her boyfriend's chest,

"Um Lloyd." Jay said and Lloyd looked into Crystal's room to see that she was unconscious, pools of blood were forming under her wrists and a knife was in her hand,

"Crystal!" Lloyd called as he quickly went to his girlfriend's side and luckily, she was still alive, "Someone quickly, call the hospital." He instructed as grabbed bandages from the first-aid kit and wrapped them around her wrists, instead of the old dirty ones that Crystal was using before, as Pixal alerted the hospital,

"The hospital is alerted and have an emergency crew ready and waiting." Pixal explained to Zane and Zane told the group for they couldn't hear Pixal.

Soon they were at the hospital, waiting on the doctor's results.

"Lloyd Garmadon?" the doctor asked out and Lloyd raise his hand and stood up, "It's a good thing you got her here now and not later otherwise she wouldn't have been as lucky." The doctor explained

"So she'll be ok?" Lloyd asked

"Yes but she'll be out for a few days for she has lost a lot of blood. How long have you been aware of her self-harming?" the doctor asked and Nya cringed when she heard 'self-harming',

"For about 2 months now." Lloyd answered and Nya's water nearly shot out of her nose and the others were just as surprised.

"Hm-mm. thank you Mr Garmadon." The doctor said as he jotted the info on a piece of paper and walked off.

"2 months?" Kai questioned sternly and Lloyd just simply pulled his mask over his face, to make it clear that he wasn't going answer any questions, and waited for the nurse to give the all clear for visitors.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12:

It has been a few days since Crystal was rushed to hospital and Lloyd was next to Crystal's hospital bed,

"I hope you wake up soon. I need to know that you'll be ok." Lloyd said and as he was about to leave, he heard a groan,

"What the? Where am I?" Crystal question for all she saw, when she opened her eyes was white.

"Crystal." Lloyd said,

"Lloyd? What happened?" Crystal asked

"You passed out from too much blood loss." Lloyd explained,

"Ah Miss Brookestone. Wonderful to see you awake." The nurse said as she answered to check up on Crystal, "Are you feeling alright?"

"I think. I have a slight headache but nothing serious." Crystal replied with her voice barely audible for she felt extremely weak,

"Headaches are all natural after what you've been through." the nurse explained as she did all the check ups, "I'll tell the doctor that you have awoken." She said and left the room.

"Lloyd, are…are you mad at me?" Crystal asked after the nurse left the room,

"Mad at you? Why would I been mad?" Lloyd asked, full of confusion,

"You kept on telling not to cut and look at what I did." Crystal explained, not wanting to make eye contact with her boyfriend,

"Crystal. Yes I told you not to cut and yes you kept on going but I know that you'll stop. No I didn't believe that you would stop straight away because it takes time to stop a bad habit and you will get there." Lloyd explained, holding his girlfriend close.

"Shame that it had to go to this length to realise." Crystal sighed.

They talked for a little bit more with Lloyd trying to cheer up Crystal until the doctor came in.

"Hello Miss Brookestone." the doctor greeted as he walked in

"Hello." Crystal greeted back,

"Well based on your results, I'm afraid that you'll have to stay here for 2 nights for you lost a lot of blood and before that, you hadn't been eating properly so it will take a little bit more time for your body to heal." the doctor explained

"Ok." Crystal replied and the doctor left for the nurse had done the check up earlier.

Soon Lloyd had to go back home,

"I'll see you tomorrow." Lloyd stated as he stood up,

"Bye and Lloyd, thanks for being there." Crystal said with a faint smile that made Lloyd happy for it has been ages since Crystal had smiled and seeing her smile made Lloyd's day, even if it was a faint smile,

"Hey, I'll always be there for you, no matter what." Lloyd replied as he went in for a kiss.

They kissed, said their good-byes and Lloyd headed back to the temple.

When Lloyd got back to the temple, he went to the games room where Kai, Nya, Jay and Zane were playing video games and Skylor was also visiting.

"Hey Lloyd." Nya said,

"Hey." Lloyd replied

"How's Crystal going?" Kai asked

"She woke up but she needs to stay there for the next 2 nights." Lloyd explained,

"At least she's awake." Skylor stated

"Yeah." The others agreed.

4 days later, Crystal returned back to the temple and it was morning, Crystal left her room and headed to the kitchen for some reason she decided to finally take her turn on the dishes. She went to start the dishes but the soapy water stung her wrists and Kai and Zane walked in,

"Whoa whoa whoa Crystal. You're off all chores until you've healed. Ok." Kai instructed

"Ok." Crystal said quietly and started to head to the doorway when,

"Stop. Fridge. Pink container. Eat it." Kai instructed

"I'll grab it later." Crystal said quietly for she wasn't in the mood to eat,

"Zane." Kai said and Zane froze the doorway before Crystal could get trough,

"Zane!" Crystal said,

"I would highly suggest you grab the food." Zane said,

"Fine." Crystal sighed and grabbed the pink container out of the fridge and Kai melted the ice that well blocking the doorway and Crystal went down the hall to the games room but she stopped at Cole's room. On Cole's door there was a sign that read 'Keep Out!' and underneath in Spanish it also read 'unless you're Crystal' and Crystal stood there, looking at the door for a bit before turning the doorknob, opening the door slowly and slowly walked in.

The walls were painted black and there were all sorts of things pined on the walls from posters of his favourite bands, photos of the ninja group, his family and photos of just him and Crystal and his drawings. His room was a mess with clothes spread out on the floor and his bed was messy but Crystal didn't mind, as she wandered around the room until she got to his desk where were a few more drawings including one of Crystal with the words 'My Amazing, Wonderful Sister' stretched a cross the top and bottom. She found his favourite hoodie and for some reason, she decided to put it on and when she did, she felt safe and secure like Cole was giving her a great big hug and it still smelt like Cole which made her feel even more safe. She left the room, still wearing Cole's hoddie, and went to the games room, on the way noticing that her doorway was frozen so she couldn't enter.

She entered the games room to find Jay, Nya and Lloyd playing video games and the round just ended as Crystal entered.

"Hey Crystal." Nya greeted,

"Hey." Crystal said back,

"Hey isn't that Cole's hoodie?" Jay asked, recognising the hoodie for Cole wore that one whenever he could,

"Yeah." Crystal replied, putting the hood over her head and took a seat with Lloyd and cuddled up to him as he wrapped his arm around her.

Soon Zane and Kai entered the games room,

"Zane." Crystal said,

"Yes Crystal." Zane replied

"Explain why in Ninjago is my door frozen up." Crystal said,

"Kai requested that I do that." Zane explained,

"Ok…Kai?" Crystal said,

"You have a day's ban on your room." Kai explained,

"And who gives you the authority to do that?" Crystal questioned,

"Me." Kai answered and took a spare controller to play the next round,

"In that case…" Crystal said as she grabbed the last controller and sat in the remaining spot,

"Are you sure about that because I rule this game? No one has ever beaten me in this game…ever." Kai said, glad that she was getting involved in things,

"And I can beat you without even trying." Crystal said,

"OH SNAP! The master of fire just got burnt!" Jay called and everyone but Kai laughed,

"We'll see who's laughing when I win." Kai said,

"Yeah…me." Crystal said with a smirk.

They played the round and Crystal destroyed Kai,

"And I wasn't even trying so HA!" Crystal said and Kai couldn't believe that he lost,

"Come on. For real? You're just showing off." Kai said,

"Maybe. I'm swapping out, who's next?" Crystal asked and Zane took the controller.

Crystal looked at the pink container and out of curiosity, she opened it and inside was a piece of cake.

'Cake? CAKE? Out of all the foods in the world, it had to be cake. Cole's favourite.' Crystal thought and turned her attention back to the game and un-subconsciously eating the cake, piece by piece and when Lloyd saw that she was eating, he couldn't help but to smile.

While the round was playing, Crystal wasn't done with messing with Kai,

"Jay, use the shield instead of the 2nd sword." Crystal pointed out and Jay did so and ended up beating Kai,

"Crystal!" Kai called and looked back angrily at Crystal who just smirked,

"Pay back for telling Zane to freeze up my room." Crystal said and Kai turned back and smiled a bit for he saw that Crystal had eaten about ½ of the cake.

Later they went out to train except for Crystal who stretched for Zane told her that would be the wiser choice for she hadn't trained in a while and had just came out of hospital.

"Is it just me or is still really weird not having Cole around?" Jay asked,

"Yeah, you're not the only one." Kai agreed,

"How do you think Crystal feels, she was closer to him than anything." Nya stated,

"Yeah. It's one thing to become an orphan but it's another thing to become an orphan and losing your only sibling." Kai added,

"At least she has us." Zane stated and the others agreed.

Later that evening, Crystal was wandering around the temple for her room was still frozen, so for no reason, she went back into Cole's room, still wearing his hoodie, sat on his bed and went through his sketchbook, looking at every drawing he ever done. Some of them were of flowers and animals and others were more gory and usually made Crystal cringe but for once, she didn't mind them. She also stumbled across other drawings of people from family members, enemies and the ninja group. She went through the book, carefully examining each and every detail, she smiled for each of these drawings, were who Cole was: flowers and animals for his sweet, gentle and kind side, gory ones for his tough side, family for the people he grew up with, enemies for people who he wasn't afraid of and the ninja group for the people he called his brothers and sisters and Sensei. When she finished going through the book, she closed it and gave it a hug for it felt like she was hugging her brother. She placed the book back where she found it and head to the doorway where she found Lloyd looking in at her,

"I just miss him more than anything." Crystal simply said,

"I know, we all do but we all know you miss him most." Lloyd said softly, giving his girlfriend a hug as a tear ran down her face, "Dinner's ready if you're hungry." He added,

"Yeah." Crystal replied and Lloyd was so happy when she said that but didn't show much of it but Crystal could feel it with the help of her powers.

Crystal and Lloyd walked into the dinning room and the others were happy to see Crystal there. Tonight they were having roast lamb with mashed potatoes, gravy and roasted veggies. They helped themselves to the meal, with Crystal having the least for her apatite wasn't that great as a result of her not eating before, and afterwards, went to the games room to watch a movie. Tonight was Nya's turn to choose a movie and offered Crystal her choice for she hasn't chosen for a while but Crystal declined. Nya selected the movie 'Liar Liar'. The movie played through and afterwards, Kai melted the ice that was blocking Crystal's room and they all went to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey y'alls! GOOD NEWS! I'm back to regular updates so...yeah. ENJOY!**

Chapter 13:

It had been a couple of months and Crystal was getting back to her old self. She's now eating plenty of food, sleeping the correct hours of sleep and got back on top of her training. Her cuts were now noting but scars, she gained some weight and she refused to return Cole's hoodie to his room and wore it when ever she wasn't training or on a mission.

Crystal was hanging out in the games room with the other ninjas and Skylor was visiting as well,

"You've grown quite an attachment to that hoodie, haven't you?" Skylor commented,

"It helps me feel like Cole is still around." Crystal explained,

"Crystal, you've played this game before right?" Jay asked while playing his new adventure game,

"1000's of times." Crystal confirmed,

"Where do you find the key to the treasure room?" Jay asked,

"Easy! It's behind the weird, fat, golden monkey statue." Crystal explained,

"How? There's no way behind it and wouldn't that be way too obvious?" Jay asked,

"They put it there because people think it's too obvious and you need to press the ruby on its head to make it move forward to access behind it." Crystal explained and Jay obeyed and it worked,

"Thanks." Jay said,

"No problem." Crystal replied.

2 days later, Wu had a mission for them,

"Remember the rock heads?" Wu started,

"You mean the stupid, idiotic things that killed my big brother and dad?" Crystal replied, making her point,

"Yes. Some of them were spotted going under ground at this location," Wu stated as he handed Lloyd a map with the location marked out, "See what they are up to." Wu finished and Crystal was not happy,

"You mean that some of those vile creatures are out there?" Crystal questioned,

"And up to no good. Let's get moving." Kai said and they headed off, with Crystal quickly chucking Cole's hoodie in her room.

They flew to the spot, found the entrance and headed in.

While walking through, Crystal felt like something was going to happen, like an appearance or something, she couldn't be quite sure.

They found an over view of this huge room with a pole with someone with a fabric bag over their head. The ninjas hid and Crystal's feeling grew stronger and stronger.

"Hello everyone!" Stone King announced to his minions who cheered like they were at a concert, "Who's ready to have some fun?" he said and the crowd went crazy as he pulled the bag off the person and he didn't need to pull the bag all the way off for Crystal to know who it was.

Cole was there, looking like he was gong to pass out from exhaustion and the millisecond Stone King pulled off the bag and before anyone could beat an eye, Crystal jumped down, knocking down any rock heads that were in the way and headed towards Cole.

"WHAT THE? GET THAT NINJA!" Stone King shouted and his minions obeyed.

Crystal was knocking rock heads out left, right and centre. If you were a rock head, you got beaten up by Crystal,

"NINJAGO!" Crystal cried before using her spinjitzu to knock more rock heads out. She shot pink, glittery beams of sprit out her hands and she fought and fought until all the rock heads were knocked out, forcing Stone King to retreat. No one has ever seen Crystal do that ever but no one minded.

Just before every thing had settled, Crystal ran at full speed towards Cole,

"COLE!" Crystal called as she hugged her brother but he couldn't hug her back for his hands were locked up,

"Perhaps this would help." Zane said as he picked up a set of keys that were on the floor after Crystal's rampage and unlocked Cole's hands and Cole hugged Crystal back, tightly squeezing her but not enough to hurt her,

"Y-You're alive." Crystal sobbed in her brother's arms, "Wait, is dad ok too?" she asked,

"Yeah, but he's in bad condition." Cole weakly said,

"By the sounds and looks of it, you are too." Crystal said, still crying form the relief of her brother and dad being alive,

"Yeah but he doesn't have my strength." Cole said as he led the group, with the aid of his sister, to the cell where he and Lou were locked up,

"Zane, is the key for the cell on that hoop?" Kai asked,

"Why wait for the key?" Crystal stated as she helped Cole sit down and shot a sprit beam at the lock and the door blew open revealing Lou,

"DAD!" Crystal called as she ran into the cell, giving her dad a hug,

"Crystal, what are you doing here? It's dangerous here." Lou weakly stated, struggling to breathe at points,

"It's ok dad. Those idiots won't be messing with us for anymore. We're getting you guys out of here." Crystal explained, trying with so much force not to cry but a few tears ran down her cheeks, as she helped her father up but struggled for Lou was heavy from not being able to support himself as much as Cole could and Kai and Lloyd ended up taking over with helping Lou so Crystal went back to helping Cole to walk.

They got Cole and Lou to the hospital and they fixed them up and Cole was good enough to head home thanks to being the master of earth resulting him having super strength but Lou had to stay for a few days.

Back at the temple, Cole was going through his stuff when Crystal knocked on his door,

"Hey sis." Cole greeted and it felt like years since he said that,

"Hey Cole. I hope you don't mind, but, I borrowed your favourite hoodie." Crystal said as she handed the hoodie back to Cole and he just placed it on his bed and hugged his sister, who embraced it,

"Now I have even more reason to call it my favourite." Cole said in Spanish.

After a bit, they headed to the games room.

"Hey you 2. Cole it's still awesome to see that you're alive." Kai said,

"How do you think Crystal feels?" Nya stated and the group laughed as Crystal and Cole took a seat and watched the game that Jay was playing, at points asking Crystal for pointers every now and again for it was the new adventure game.

"Jay, you do realise this game is super, mega easy right?" Crystal asked after Jay asked for another pointer,

"That's because you've played it a million times." Jay replied,

"What ever. Whose turn is it to cook dinner tonight?" Crystal asked,

"It's your turn to cook tonight." Zane replied,

"Cool. I'm gonna get started." Crystal said, "Cole, what you want?" she asked in Spanish,

"Anything will do." Cole replied in Spanish,

And Crystal went to prepare dinner and Cole took this opportunity to ask the others something that he wanted to know,

"Hey, how did sis go without me?" Cole asked,

"Why do you ask?" Kai asked back,

"If I know my sister, which I do, me and dad supposably dying would've taken a huge tole on her." Cole explained,

"She made us swear not to tell anyone." Jay said,

"Why?" Cole asked with concern,

"She just did." Jay explained and that's when Cole got really worried.

Soon it was dinnertime and Crystal made a chicken roast with mashed potatoes, roasted veggies and gravy and everyone dug in,

"Hey sis. Did anything bad happen while I was gone?" Cole asked in Spanish,

"No…why?" Crystal asked back in Spanish and Cole knew that she was lying when she said 'no',

"You're lying. What happened?" Cole asked in Spanish but in stead of a response, Crystal filled her mouth up with food so she couldn't speak which made Cole roll his eyes for he taught her that trick, "You still use that trick?" he asked in Spanish and Crystal smiled and nodded.

After dinner, the ninjas went to play video games,

"Cole, you wanna play?" Jay asked

"No thanks. Another day." Cole declined as he took a seat and Crystal took the seat next to him for they wanted to catch up on missed time apart.

"Hey Cole, I hope you don't mind me asking but, what did they do to you there?" Nya asked. Cole paused for a minuet, glanced at his sister and he could tell that she wanted to know too, he sighed before saying,

"Each day, each hour was some sort of torture from whipping up with spikes to electrocuting us to not accessing food and water for only I could assume for days and when we did eat, they made up puke it back up and they tormented us with lies." Cole explained on the edge of tears but tried to hold them back because he may have just gotten back from months of torture but he still believed that he was the strong one of the group and couldn't be seen crying. Crystal hugged Cole, who embraced it,

"What kind of lies?" Jay asked,

"Anything from harming our family in Spain to killing Crystal." Cole explained, cringing at the last one,

"That's…intense." Kai said to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah. It drove me insane. I honestly thought that we weren't gonna make it and that was anything but helpful." Cole said with tears starting to come 1 by 1 but no one judged and Crystal hugged him tighter.

That night, Crystal had the nightmare about her mother again and decided to go out to look at the stars but when she went out, she found Cole already there and looking up.

"Hey big bro." Crystal said as she walked up to him,

"Hey little sis. What you doing up?" Cole asked,

"Had the nightmare again. You?" Crystal asked back,

"Not used to sleeping anymore." Cole simply answered,

"Why?" Crystal asked, worried,

"They didn't let us sleep. When we did, they woke us up until we wouldn't sleep anymore." Cole answered sadly,

"Wow. That's bad." Crystal said, not know what to say, "Do…do you think dad will be ok?" she asked, scared for her father,

"Most probably, they put most of the torture on me for I'm the ninja." Cole explained, "Now, you still haven't answered my question." he remembered,

"What question?" Crystal asked, knowing what the question was,

"What happened while I was gone?" Cole stated,

"Training, worked on dancing and helping people in need." Crystal answered, not looking at her brother,

"And?" Cole questioned for he knew there was more,

"And what?" Crystal asked back, not wanting to mention what happened,

"Crystal Patricia Brookestone. Something happened and you aren't telling me what." Cole said sternly, letting Crystal know that he was going to get and answer out of her,

"*Sigh* I don't want to tell you Cole because you'll be disappointed in me, even…h-h-hate me." Crystal responded, not looking at her brother and started to cry a little,

"Crystal." Cole started, picking up her chin so she was looking at him, "There's nothing in this world you can that'll make me hate you." He explained and he hugged his sister,

"I just don't want anyone to know what happened. I still can't believe what happened." Crystal sobbed, trying not to give any clues on to what happened.

After Crystal calmed down, Cole sent her to bed for she got tired,

"Good-night sis." Cole said,

"Good-night big bro." Crystal said back as she hugged her big brother and headed back inside and Cole thought that maybe Lloyd would give him the answers to what happened.

The next afternoon, everyone was just chilling and Cole took this opportunity to ask Lloyd on what happened so he headed to dinning where Lloyd was alone for some reason but Cole wasn't complaining,

"Hey Lloyd." Cole said,

"Hey Cole." Lloyd said back, looking up at him,

"What you doing?" Cole asked as he took a seat,

"Nothing." Lloyd responded,  
"Ok. Hey I need to ask you something." Cole said,

"Ok, what?" Lloyd asked,

"Something happened with Crystal and no one's telling what, what happened?" Cole asked and when he did, Lloyd paused for a minuet, looked around to see if Crystal was around then looked at Cole,

"You aren't going to like it and Crystal may kill me for telling but *sigh* while you were gone Crystal kinda fell into a deep depression." Lloyd started to explain,  
"Depression? Crystal? How bad did it get?" Cole asked, scared for what he would hear,  
"Well…uh…she stopped eating, drinking and sleeping, started…to…cut who knows how long after you supposably died, almost committed suicide and the cutting got so bad after that, she had to go to hospital." Lloyd explained only because Cole was Crystal's brother,

"Wait, what? That's what happened?" Cole asked, scared to death from what he just heard,  
"Sadly." Lloyd confirmed,

"Ok. Thanks." Cole said as he stood up to find Crystal, still not believing what he heard.

Cole got to Crystal's room and knocked on the door,

"Who is it?" Crystal asked from inside her room,

"Your brother." Cole called,

"Come in." Crystal called, and Cole headed in,

"We need to talk." Cole started,

"Ok, about what?" Crystal asked, worried for she felt like it was going to be about something bad,

"I found out what happened." Cole started,

"W-w-who told you?" Crystal asked,

"Lloyd and Crystal, you stopped eating, drinking and sleeping, you started to cut, tried to commit suicide and had to go to hospital?" Cole asked and Crystal sat on her bed and started to cry and Cole sat next to her and supported her,

"You're disappointed aren't you? Please don't hate me." Crystal sobbed,

"Crystal. I'm not disappointed, and there's nothing in this universe you could do that would make he hate you. I'm just scared and worried for you. You've stopped right?" Cole asked and Crystal nodded, "Well, you've stopped and that's the main part. Ok? Just promise me that you'll never-ever do it ever again." He explained,

"Ok." Crystal promised,

"Now, wanna whop Jay, he's play that adventure game." Cole explained,

"Yeah." Crystal smiled.

The siblings walked into the games room and Jay was playing the adventure game,

"No, NO! I'm gonna get through this level with out your help." Jay stated,

"Mm-mm. Ok." Crystal shrugged as she and Cole took a seat and 10 minuets later, Jay was stuck, "Need some help?" Crystal asked and Cole, and Nya chuckled,

"Nope!" Jay said, determined to keep to his word, another 5 minuets later, Jay sighed, "Um…Crystal?" Jay shyly asked and that sent the room laughing,

"Place the ruby on the window and follow the line." Crystal explained and Jay obeyed,

"Thanks." Jay muttered,

"No problem. Do you need anymore help?" Crystal sarcastically asked,

"Shut up!" Jay said as he threw a cushion at her and she threw it back at him as the room laughed.

Soon, crystal bumped into Lloyd in the hallway,

"Hey. So Cole took me that you told him." Crystal stated,

"If you're gonna get mad, he's your brother, I had to tell him." Lloyd said,

"Yeah I know and actually, thanks for telling him. I guess it's a good thing that he knows." Crystal said, smiling up at him who smiled back,

"Hey what was all that laughing about?" Lloyd asked,

"Me annoying Jay with his adventure game." Crystal explained with a giggle,

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Jay called from the games room,

"YES IT IS!" Crystal called back with Lloyd laughing.

The next day, Crystal decided to visit her dad in the hospital,

"Hey dad." Crystal greeted,

"Hey sweetie." Lou greeted back as Crystal hugged him,

"Cole told us what happened to you guys." Crystal explained,

"Did he?" Lou said and Crystal nodded, "Well, we're fine now. How have things been?" he asked,

"Um…as fine as it can get without you and Cole." Crystal answered,

"And? Crystal, there's something else." Lou stated,

"Why does everyone say there's something else?" Crystal questioned,

"Because we know you and as your father, I know when there's something you're not telling me." Lou said as the nurse came in and it was the same nurse that treated Crystal when she was in hospital,

"Hello Mr Brookestone how are things?" she asked,

"Fine thank you." Lou replied,

"Oh Miss Brookestone, I didn't recognise you. You've improved greatly. How have you wrists been?" she asked,

"All healed thanks." Crystal replied shyly for Lou was lifting an eyebrow as the nurse finished the check ups and left,

"Wrists? Improved greatly?" Lou questioned,

"Um…I'm not getting out of this am I?" Crystal questioned and Lou shook his head, "Just…please don't get angry." Crystal started and told Lou about everything and as she did, she broke into tears,

"Crystal, sweetie, listen. You've stopped, we're back, you have nothing left to worry about and I'm not angry. Ok?" Lou explained, struggling on what words to use,

"Ok." Crystal said.

They talked for a bit more and soon, visiting time was over and Crystal had to leave,

"See you later my little dancer." Lou said,

"Bye dad." Crystal said as she gave her dad a hug and headed back home.

When Crystal got back to the temple, she headed to the games room where Cole, Kai, Jay and Skylor were playing videos games,

"Hey sis, how's dad going?" Cole asked,

"He's going great." Crystal responded, "And he made me tell." She added in Spanish,

"I won!" Jay fist punched the air,

"Again?" Kai, Cole and Skylor groaned and Jay just laughed, then Skylor for an idea to take the smile off Jay's face,

"Hey Crystal, wanna swap?" Skylor offered,

"NO!" Jay called for he was enjoying his winning streak,

"Why thank you Skylor." Crystal said as she took the controller from Skylor,

"NNOO!" Jay called and sent the others laughing,

"Your welcome." Skylor said with a smug look,

"I swear I've asked this before but I'm asking again, how are you so good at video games?" Jay asked,

"Lets just say, I've had a lot of free time growing up." Crystal said sadly and sent off a frown, "Plus, some needs to cream you all." She added, trying to lighten the mood.

Later that night, Crystal and Lloyd were out for dinner at their favourite restaurant,

"So, how is it having Cole and Lou back?" Lloyd asked after they ordered their meals,

"Amazing, but…" Crystal said but trailed off,

"But what?" Lloyd asked,

"You know what…my wrists." Crystal whispered,

"Crystal, you've stopped now. You don't need to worry." Lloyd reassured,

"But…*sigh* but now, since they were alive all this time." Crystal said, constantly looking down at her wrists, which were each covered up by thick bracelets so her scars wouldn't show for she was really self-conscious about them,

"Listen here beautiful." Lloyd started as her grabbed Crystal's hand gently, "You were going through some tough times, you were depressed, you stopped and they turned out to be ok. You have nothing left to worry about." He said, as he looked deep into her eyes.

Crystal took his words in and realised that she needed to stop worrying about her past and look towards the good things in life.

'You can't go forward if you keep looking back.' Crystal thought as she looked at her wrist once more then looked back at Lloyd and smiled. It was great having him as a boyfriend.

They ate their meal and decided to go for a walk together before heading back.

While they were they were walking, a pair of siblings ran up to them,

"Wow! You guys are the green ninja, Lloyd and the pink ninja, Crystal!" The sister exclaimed,

"Yes we are. May we help you?" Lloyd asked, wondering with Crystal where the parents were,

"We're huge fans and we were wondering if you guys would sign our photos." The brother exclaimed while they both held out a photo each with all the ninjas on it,

"Of course." Crystal responded as they took the photos, "What are your names and how old are you both?"

"My name is Patricia and this is my big brother Patrick." Patricia explained,

"I'm 7 and she's 6." Patrick added,

"Funny. My middle name is Patricia and my big brother's middle name is Patrick." Crystal explained as she and Lloyd handed back the photos after signing them,

'THEY ARE?!" the siblings asked in unison,

"Yep." Crystal replied,

"So that's what Cole's middle name is. I guess I win." Lloyd said,

"Wait, what?" Crystal asked, confused,

"Back at the temple, there's a competition to see who can guess Cole's middle name and the winner gets to have Cole do anything for the whole hour and if we can't guess it, he gets to have one of us do anything he wants for the hour." Lloyd explained,

"Why wasn't I in this?" Crystal sulked,

"Because you know his middle name." Lloyd laughed and Patricia and Patrick joined in,

"So who's your big brother?" Patricia asked,

"You guys know the black ninja?" Crystal asked,

"Duh. Cole." Patricia said,

"You can't call yourself a huge ninja fan and not know all the ninjas and their names." Patrick explained,

"Well he's my big brother." Crystal explained,

"COOL!" the siblings exclaimed,

"Hey where are your parents?" Lloyd asked,

"They're at the café at the corner over there." Patricia explained while pointing to the end of the block they were on at the café,

"They're big fans too." Patrick added.

As soon as Patrick finished saying that, the Llama song started playing out nowhere and Crystal grabbed her phone, it turned out it was her ring tone and the others looked at her,

"What? It's catchy." Crystal explained as she looked to she who was calling her, "It's Cole." She added as she rolled her eyes as she answered her phone, "What is it Cole?" She asked,

"Where are you? You were due back 15 minuets ago." Cole said from over the phone,

"1) Talking to a couple of fans, 2) I'm not 6, you don't need to worry about how long I'm taking and 3) how do you know what time we were planning to return?" Crystal asked and there was just silences on the other end of the line, "Yeah that's what I thought. Listen we'll be back soon and don't need to worry, I'm with Lloyd. You trust him with me or you've punched his head into the ground when we started dating, literally." She added,

"Yes I do need to worry, you're my little sister and hurry up!" Cole demanded,

"Whatever. See ya later." Crystal said as she rolled her eyes,

"See ya soon." Cole said as he hanged up,

"Brothers." Crystal said as she put her phone back in her pocket,

"What happened?" Lloyd asked,

"Cole found out what time we planned to get back a freaked out because we're 15 minuets late." Crystal explained, rolling her eyes,

"Why is he worrying? You're an adult." Patricia asked,

"Not in his eyes. In his eyes, in his eyes I'm in nappies." Crystal explained, as the siblings laughed,

"We better get going. It was awesome meeting you guys." Patricia started,

"Yeah. Hope we see you guys again, hopefully with the whole group." Patrick finished as he and his sister head back to their parents,

"Nice meeting you guys too. Bye." Crystal and Lloyd said before they started to head back to the temple.

When they got back to the temple, they headed to the games room where the others were hanging out,

"I got it! It's Harold!" Jay stated,

"Wrong again." Cole said with a smug smile,

"What's going on?" Crystal asked, pretending not to know,

"Crystal, quick, what's Cole's middle name?" Jay asked,

"Why?" Crystal questioned,

"A competition that you can't do." Cole replied,

"Why?" Crystal asked, pretending to sulk about it,

"The others have to guess my middle name and if they get it right, I have to do what ever they say for the next hour." Cole explained,

"And why can't I join in?" Crystal asked as she and Lloyd sat down together,

"Because you know my middle name." Cole said,

"So Crystal, what's his middle name?" Jay asked,

"Not telling." Crystal said, smirking,

"Aww." Jay groaned, "You'd tell Lloyd." He muttered quietly but it was just loud enough for Crystal to hear and so she threw a cushion at him, hard, "Hey! What was that for?"

"I heard what you said and FYI, I would not." Crystal stated,

"Why not?" Lloyd asked, joining in on what Crystal was doing,

"Because you guys have to guess it." Crystal explained,

"Not even a little hint?" Lloyd questioned,

"Nope." Crystal said as she booped him on the nose, which made Cole want to puke,

"How much longer do they have?" Crystal asked,

"The competition ends in ½ an hour." Cole explained, also warning the group on the time limit,

"What about, Randy?" Zane asked,

"Wrong." Cole said,

"Pixal suggested that your middle name is David." Zane explained,

"Sorry Pixal." Cole said with an evil smile,

"I'm sure I got it this time." Jay said,

"What?" Cole asked,

"Jeremy." Jay answered and Cole looked surprised,

"You actually got it…wrong!" Cole said and the room went into laughter for Jay looked so excited,

"I recon it's either: Bob, Mark or Jack." Kai guessed,

"Wrong, wrong and wrong." Cole said,

"It's Dan, Daniel or Damian." Nya guessed,

"Sorry Nya, all wrong and you guys have 5 minuets to go." Cole warned,

"What about Rumpelskiltskin." Lloyd joked and the group laughed,

"As if." Cole said, "Final guesses?" he asked,

"Is it…Patrick?" Lloyd asked,

"Oh no." Cole said,

"What's wrong?" Kai asked,

"He got it right." Cole explained,

"For real?" Jay complained,

"No joke." Cole said,

"Crystal?" Nya asked,

"Lloyd got it." Crystal confirmed, trying not to laugh,

"Now, what am I going to make you do for the next hour?" Lloyd questioned,

"Be nice to him because if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't for known." Crystal said,

"Wait, you told him?" Cole questioned,

"No. Remember when I told you that we ran into a couple of fans earlier?" Crystal started and Cole nodded, "They had the same names of our middle names and I pointed it out so, I never told Lloyd, I told a fan, Jay!" Crystal explained and pointed it at Jay for his earlier comment.

Lloyd had his hour of fun with Cole with him doing embarrassing things like dances and statements to making him answer some questions he been wanting to ask and act as a slave and soon after that, they went to sleep.

The next day, the group were hanging, except for Zane, out in the games room waiting for Zane to come in,

"How was your date?" Nya asked Crystal and Lloyd,

"Ran into a couple of fan and my nosey big brother who doesn't seem to under stand that I'm not in nappies anymore, gave me a call." Crystal said, glaring at her brother,

"What? I was worried. Plus it's my job to keep and eye on you and make sure you're safe." Cole said,

"I would be fine. I was with Lloyd." Crystal explained as Zane came in with a box,

"What is this all about?" Zane asked,

"Cole babying me." Crystal explained,

"I'm not babying you!" Cole argued,

"Hmm-hmm. Sure you aren't." Crystal said,

"What's in the box?" Jay asked,

"Sensei said he picked it up from the post office. It's a bunch of fan letters." Zane replied, "How are we going to sort this out." He asked,

"Dump it all out and we can pick and choose from it." Kai explained.

Zane dumped out the box and sure enough, it was full of letters and even a parcel here and there and the ninjas started to go through the pile. At one point, Zane pulled out a letter that was covered in stamps,

"Why does this letter have so many stamps?" Zane asked the group,

"Looks like someone really wanted to make sure their letter got to us." Crystal explained as she took the off him and opened it,

"Read out loud so we can all hear it 'cos I'm interested." Kai stated,

"Dear Ninjas,

My Name is Simon and I am 8 years old. I have a little sister named Emily and she is 6 years old and she is really sick. She is so sick that they had to put her in a hospital. The doctors said she has a thing called cancer. It must he really bad because she has lost all her hair and has gotten really thin and has to breathe from a tube that is taped to her face. She is so thin that I can see her bones. The doctors also say that she might not be alive for a long time if she doesn't get better. We both really love you ninjas and she really wants to meet you guys. I'm her big brother and it is my job has her big brother is to make my little sister happy and meeting you guys will make her very happy. Can you please come a make my little sister happy? Please because I don't want my little sister sad. She is at Ninjago hospital and is in room 202. The lady at the front desk says that visiting times are at 9:00 am until 9:00pm. She said that it would be ok for you guys to come and visit Emily and all you need to do is come and she will let you come to my sister's room. I hope you guys will get this letter in time because my mum and dad said that the mail is very slow so I put a lot of stamps to make sure you get the letter very fast. Please come and make my sister happy. Please come soon.

From Simon." Crystal read the letter out loud,

"When was the letter sent?" Jay asked,

"A day ago." Crystal said,

"Looks like all though stamps worked." Nya stated,

"Looks like we have something important to do tomorrow." Lloyd said,

"If Sensei says we can, you know how strict he can be." Kai stated,

"I heard everything and I think it would be an excellent idea to go." Wu said from the doorway be fore heading off, back to his room.

The ninjas made a plan for tomorrow and went on with the rest of the day.

Later that day, Lloyd was outside with Crystal, helping her improve her punches,

"Like this?" Crystal asked as she did the punches they worked on,

"Spot on. You know that you really didn't need improvement on your punches right?" Lloyd questioned,

"You know I'm always looking for ways to improve my work." Crystal said she went over to her boyfriend and wrapped her hands around the top of his neck, which resulted in Lloyd wrapping his hands around her waist,

"You can be such a perfectionist at times." Lloyd said,

"Practice makes perfect." Crystal simply said as she they began to kiss and as they did, Cole came around the corner,

"And beginning to puke now!" Cole said as he saw his friend and his sister kissing and he looked away. Crystal and Lloyd saw and heard this and Crystal laughed while Lloyd smiled,

"What's up big bro?" Crystal asked,

"Came out to do some extra training and was not expecting to see my friend making out with my sister which was an image I did not need or want to see and I wish I could delete it." Cole said in Spanish,

15 minuets later, Misako came out,

"Lloyd, may speak to you for a second?" Misako asked,

"Sure thing mum." Lloyd responded as he walked over to his mother,

"What do you think is going on?" Cole asked for Lloyd and Misako were out of ear shot,

"I don't know but I hope it's good." Crystal responded.

The siblings looked over to where Lloyd and Misako were and they saw Misako say something that made Lloyd groan, loudly, and said something back to Misako who nodded to what ever he said and said something before leaving and Lloyd went back to where he was training,

"What was that about?" Cole asked,

"Nothing good except for 1 thing. Hey Crystal, are you busy next week?" Lloyd asked,

"When?" Crystal asked back, sensing that Lloyd was not going to enjoy what ever it is that's happening,

"Thursday, 8 till 10, probably getting back around 11." Lloyd explained,

"Nothing, why?" Crystal asked,

"My auntie, from my mum's side, is having a ball and mum said that aunty is allowing me to bring someone with me." Lloyd explained, with a dead expression across his face,

"What's with the dead look?" Crystal asked,

"My aunty is super annoying and embarrassing. Her balls are also super boring but I'm forced to go and if I'm gonna bring a guest, I'm gonna bring one who can make the ball actually enjoyable." Lloyd explained,

"Oooh. I don't know. If it's gonna be boring. I don't know." Crystal teased,

"Come on. Please don't be like that. Come on, please don't make me face this alone." Lloyd begged,

"I don't know. You're asking a lot here. I'm not sure I wanna." Crystal continued to tease and she couldn't help but to laugh at the expression that he gave, "I'm joking, you know I am. Of course I'll come along to that ball."

"Thanks, and sorry in advanced for how boring it'll be." Lloyd said as he held her hands and put their foreheads together, which made Cole wanna puke. Again.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14:

The next day, the ninjas were getting ready to go and meet the little girl called Emily, from the letter that they got yesterday,

"Hey are we wearing our GIs or just whatever we want?" Crystal called out,

"I reckon just whatever." Kai answered and the others agreed.

Soon they were all ready to head off to the hospital. Soon they got to the hospital and were greeted by the woman at the front desk,

"Oh. Hello ninja. How may I help you?" she asked and they could tell that she was hoping for a certain answer,

"We got this letter requesting that we come a visit a little girl by the name of Emily." Zane responded as he presented the letter and they could tell that the woman got the answer she was hoping for,

"Thank goodness you got it and came. Little Simon was coming out here every hour and siting here for a hour at a time, hoping that you guys would come through those doors." She explained,

"He must really love his sister." Jay stated,

"He does and if I'm correct, Simon will be here right now." She said and sure enough, as if he was waiting for a cue, a little boy, looking around the age of 8, came walking around the corner and his face lit up when he saw the ninjas,

"You guys came! I knew you guys would!" he said as he ran up to the ninjas,

"Simon I'm guessing." Nya said,

"Yep. I haven't told Emily that I asked you guys to come because I wanted it to be a surprise." Simon explained.

Simon had chestnut brown hair, which was cut shortish and was curly, he had hazel eyes and freckles. He was wearing black sneakers, dark blue jeans and a light grey shirt with a cheese grater and a piece of cheese next to it and in black writing it said 'I know this is cheesy but I think you're grate'.

"Nice shirt." Jay commented with a snicker when he noticed the pun,

"Thanks. I wore it because Emily loves puns." Simon explained while the woman at the front desk signed the ninjas in,

"Oh does she?" Jay said, smiling and the others knew that Jay would be punning a lot but honestly Crystal loved puns as well,

"You guys are all signed in. Simon would be able to show you the way." The front desk woman said,

"Thank you. Come on guys, Emily is going to be so happy." Simon said as he started to lead the others to his sister's room.

They stopped in front of the door when Simon stopped them,

"Can you please wait out here for a second please. I wanna make this a big surprise for Emily." Simon requested,

"No probs." Crystal said as Simon entered Emily's room.

Simon entered the room and crawled up to next of the bed where Emily was laying. Emily met the description Simon gave in the letter, she was wearing a bandana over her head to hid the fact her was bald, she was skeletally thin, had thick dark circles under her eyes, she was really pale, had a tube taped to her cheek so she can breathe and had bright hazel eyes like her brother.

"Hey Simon." Emily said,

"Hey Emily. How are you feeling?" Simon asked,

"Not any better and not that pretty." Emily said, disappointed that in her eyes, she didn't look like a princess even though everyone said that she did,

"You do look pretty." Simon said as he held his sister hand and their parents smiled at the sight of Simon supporting his sister, "Hey I have a surprise for you."

"Really? What is it?" Emily asked as Simon went to the door,

"Ok. You guys can come in now." Simon said and as he went back to his spot next to his sister, the ninja walked into the room and Emily's face lit right up at the sight of the ninjas. Even their parents were surprised.

"Hello. Emily right?" Nya asked and Emily just nodded, shocked that the ninjas were right in front of her,

"Your brother told us lots about you and he sent us a letter, asking us to come here and visit you." Lloyd explained and Emily looked at her brother, shocked,

"You planned this?" Emily asked her brother,

"Yeah. I know how much you love the ninjas and I want you to be happy, not sad." Simon said as he hugged his sister who hugged him back.

"You got a great brother, don't you?" Crystal said as she moved closer to the bed,

"Yeah, Simon is great." Emily stated with a great big, proud grin on her face, "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" she asked Crystal,

"Yes I do. I have a big brother and he is the black ninja Cole." Crystal answered,

"Does anyone else have brothers or sisters?" Emily asked,

"The only ones who don't have a sibling are Lloyd and Jay." Kai answered,

"Really? Who are the other's brothers and sisters?" Emily asked,

"Well you got Kai as Nya's older brother, Cole as Crystal's older brother and Zane as the older brother of Echo Zane" Jay explained, "Also I hear that you like puns." He added with a smirk,

"Yeah. They're punny." Emily said with a giggle,

"Yeah, but sometimes they're egg-tremally hard to come up with." Jay said as he pulled a rubber egg from he pocket and Emily and Simon laughed and Crystal giggled,

"Please don't tell me you brought that here just so you could say that." Kai said,

"What if I did? What are you going to do? Pun-ish me?" Jay stated as Kai just slid his hand down his face for Jay always brought his rubber props when he knows that there's gonna be children, "Come on, they aren't that corny." He added as he pulled out a rubber corn as the 2 little ones laughed, Crystal laughed a little too (more at the fact he brought props for his puns) and Nya giggled a bit too,

"Jay. Did you bring rubber props so you could pun?" Zane asked,

"Maybe." Jay said with a smile with the whole group knew that he meant 'yes',

"You're funny. I mean punny." Emily said while she was laughing,

"Why thank you very much." Jay replied, on the inside disappointed in himself that he couldn't throw in a pun with that,

"Why don't the others laugh at your puns?" Emily questioned,

"Because he puns all the time and it gets annoying." Cole spoke up,

"They aren't annoying." Crystal said to her brother,

"That's because you're a pun person." Cole shot back and Crystal thought for a second,

"Please don't be thinking of a pun to say, please." Cole pleaded,

"But Cole, they're pun-derful." Crystal punned with a smirk,

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Jay called, but not too loud for they were in a hospital,

"Noooooooooooo! Why sis why? Why did my sister have to pun?" Cole called but again not too loud for they were in a hospital, as the others laughed at his reaction,

"Nice one." Jay stated as he and Crystal high-fived.

They talked with Emily and Simon for some more, with Jay punning and sometimes Crystal threw in a pun here and there until they had to go home,

"Thanks for visiting me." Emily said,

"No problem, and don't lose that beautiful smile of yours." Nya said.

The ninjas were sad they had to go for they were having a great time with Emily and Simon, even with Jay and Crystal punning. As they exited the room, the children's mother came up to them,

"I just want to personally thank you for taking time out your day to come do this. I was going to ask you guys myself but it looks like Simon beat me to it." The mother said,

"It was no trouble at all. It was actually enjoyable." Zane stated and the others agreed,

"I just want to say that if there's any way to repay you for what you did. The kids are great fans of yours and I just can't image that you guys would actually come and…" the mother continued before crying a little,

"Hey. We're ninja. You don't need to repay us." Lloyd stated,

"And of course we would come and visit fans, especially if they're in hospital." Kai added.

"Thank you again so much." The mother said once again before going back into the room.

When they returned to the temple, they were greeted by Wu,

"How was it?" Wu asked

"It was great, except for the fact the Jay and Crystal wouldn't stop punning." Kai stated as he glared at Crystal and Jay who just smiled,

"Hey, you don't have to deal with them, I, on the other hand, have Crystal as my sister." Cole stated back,

"You 2 cut it out." Nya said,

"It is sad though that there was nothing else that we could do." Crystal stated,

"You did what you could and that is what matters." Wu stated and walked back inside.

They were training and Crystal was training with Lloyd,

"Hey Lloyd?" Crystal started,

"What's up?" Lloyd replied,

"What's so bad about you aunt?" Crystal asked,

"I told you, she's super annoying, embarrassing and her balls are super boring." Lloyd replied,

"But how?" Crystal continued to ask,

"Just…you'll see." Lloyd said with a dead expression and a dead tone.

Later, Cole was talking to his sister,

"So what were you and Lloyd talking about?" Cole questioned in Spanish,

"He wants me to come with him to his auntie's ball next week." Crystal answered in Spanish,

"Wait, Lloyd has an aunt?" Cole wondered in Spanish,

"Yeah. He told me before we headed off to meet Emily. She's from Misako's side." Crystal explained in Spanish,

"Oh. What are the times?" Cole questioned in Spanish, as he always does when he knows Crystal was leaving,

"Do I really need too? I mean like, I'm 20 now." Crystal stated in Spanish only to get a glare from her brother with meant 'yes', she sighed, "Thursday, 8 till 10, probably getting back around 11." Crystal explained in Spanish, with a look of 'oh my gosh, do I really need to do this right now?',

"Is everything ok?" Lloyd asked when he was the look on his girlfriend's face,

"Cole is just being the big brother if you know what I mean." Crystal simply stated,

"Well excuse me. I like to know where you are." Cole shot at her,

"I know." Crystal sighed.

That evening, Crystal was in her room, scribbling in her sketchbook, growing more and more frustrated until she grabbed it and threw it at the wall with a loud thud, then she got a knock on the door,

"Come in!" Crystal groaned,

"I know that thud." Cole stated as he walked into the room,

"I don't have a dress for the ball and a can't think of one to design." Crystal complained and Cole looked at the pages of dresses that Crystal ripped out and started to rearrange the bits of paper,

"You'll think of something. You always do." Cole reassured,

"But I have nothing." Crystal continued to complain,

"You say that all the time." Cole rolled his eyes as he continued to rearrange the pieces of paper,

"But Cole, this is different," Crystal added,

"You say that all time as well." Cole stated, "You'll get it." He said as he left the room, leaving the pieces of ripped out designs in a beautiful dress design. Crystal looked at what her brother did and ideas started to flow through her head,

"That's it!" Crystal stated to herself and started to copy the design into her sketchbook, adding details to the final look.

Cole was walking down the hallway when he saw Zane and Kai,

"What was that loud bang?" Kai asked,

"Crystal and her sketchbook." Cole answered as if it was nothing,

"Is she ok?" Zane asked,

"Yeah. Nothing new." Cole replied,

"Pixal wants to now what was Crystal doing?" Zane asked for Pixal,

"Designing. This happens when she gets frustrated." Cole explained,

"What exactly happened?" Kai questioned,

"She threw her design book at the wall. She's getting stronger." Cole said,

"Is her strength the main point of your concern?" Zane questioned,

"Why not? There's nothing wrong." Cole said as he walked away.

That night, it was time for dinner and everyone was accounted for except Crystal,

"Where's Crystal?" Nya asked,

"Designing." Cole answered, "I got her." He added as got up to go grab her,

"Soooo, since when could Crystal design?" Jay asked but all he got were shrugs,

"She must take it seriously if she's still at it." Kai stated as Crystal and Cole entered the dining room and took their seats,

"Since when do you design?" Jay asked,

"Why are you asking?" Crystal questioned,

"I'm asking because it's something that's never popped up before." Jay replied,

"I've been designing since I could pick up a pencil. Mum taught me everything I know. I design all the time and I can design anything for anyone." Crystal stated, feeling proud of herself,

"So you dance, cook, play video games and design. What's next?" Kai questioned and Crystal and Cole just looked at each other with a smirk, "What?" Kai questioned,

"Let's just say there's a lot still to now about us 2." Crystal stated,

"Like?" Nya asked,

"You'll see." Crystal said as Zane brought in the meal,

"So what are you designing?" Zane asked (he could hear the conversation from the kitchen),

"A dress for next Thursday." Crystal answered,

"Hey did anyone hear that loud bang earlier?" Jay asked, just remembering,

"Who didn't hear it?" Nya asked,

"Was it that loud?" Crystal asked Cole in Spanish,

"Yep. But that just means you're getting stronger." Cole replied in Spanish,

"What are you 2 talking about?" Wu asked the Spanish siblings,

"Nothing important." Crystal replied, "Also I cause that loud thud earlier sorry." She added,

"How?" Lloyd asked,

"I threw my design book at the wall." Crystal answered as if it was nothing,

"Why?" Nya asked,

"It was what I had in my hands that I could throw in frustration." Crystal answered,

"Now we know how to defeat the next enemy." Jay stated,

"Uhhhhh…how?" Cole asked, confused at his random friend,

"Get Crystal frustrated, give a book or something and get her to trow it at them." Jay explained and the group laughed.

The next afternoon, the ninjas were relaxing. Zane was meditating (as well as talking to Pixal), Nya, Jay and Kai were playing the video game dragon racers with Jay winning, Cole was drawing, Crystal was working on her dress and Lloyd was going up to talk to Crystal. When Lloyd got to Crystal's door, he knocked,

"Who is it?" Crystal called out,

"Me." Lloyd answered,

"Come in." Crystal called and Lloyd entered, "Hey. What's up?" she asked as she was holding up pieces of differently cut fabrics to a mannequin,

"Nothing. What are you doing?" Lloyd asked,

"This is the dress I'm gonna wear to you auntie's ball." Crystal explained,

"So you're making the whole thing from scratch?" Lloyd asked,

"Yeah." Crystal confirmed as she pined a piece of fabric to the mannequin to sew on later, "What are you wearing?"

"Mum told aunt about the thing with the tomorrows tea and aunt said she'll send over a tux." Lloyd explained,

"I could design you one. I'm doing a dress for Misako." Crystal offered,

"Nah it's ok. You sounded like you had enough frustration designing your dress. Also since you're doing one for mum, I don't wanna put more work on your shoulders." Lloyd said,

"It won't be any trouble, in fact I all ready have a design for it." Crystal explained as she grabbed her design book and flipped to a page and showed Lloyd. It's was a black tuxedo with green embroiderings up the sleeves and the pant legs and was paired with a really pale green shirt and bright green tie. It may have been a simple design but it was amazing,

"You designed this? That's awesome." Lloyd exclaimed,

"Thanks. I got bored sometime when I get bored, I design for either myself, someone I know or no one in particular." Crystal explained.

Lloyd was about to say something but his phone started to ring and when he saw who it was, eyes opened up wide,

"Excuse me for one second." Lloyd said, "Or an hour." He muttered under his breath but Crystal heard it well, "Hello. Yes it's true. Yes I do. Yeah I got a plan B. I know. Bye." He said into the phone, sighing at points, and he turned to Crystal,

"Who was that?" Crystal asked,

"That is the aunty you're going to meet on Thursday. She called saying that for some reason couldn't get the tux over, I don't know." Lloyd explained,

"And I'm guessing that I'm plan B?" Crystal questioned,

"Only if it's not trouble." Lloyd confirmed,

"None at all. I've made plenty of tuxedos for dad, Cole and the rest of the blacksmith crew." Crystal explained,

"Wait. Cole has worn a tux?" Lloyd asked, trying not to laugh,

"Believe it or not. I got photos if you want." Crystal offered with a smirk,

"Yes!" Lloyd said excitedly as Crystal grabbed one of the photos off her mirror and handed it to Lloyd.

It was of Lou, Cole and Crystal, with Cole and Crystal looking around 15 or 16, and it looked like they were at this ceremony. Crystal was wearing a slim, pale pink dress that reached the bottom of her knees with silver decorations while Lou and Cole were wearing a black tuxedo but Lou had a brown tie while Cole had a black tie. Lloyd snickered at the photo due to Cole being in a tux.

"He does not look happy." Lloyd commented for Cole had a grumpy face while Crystal and Lou were smiling.

"Yeah Cole hates anything fancy." Crystal explained,

"When was this?" Lloyd asked,

"When he was 16 and I was 15. We were at our uncle's 1st show." Crystal explained, "It's hard to see him any more." Crystal sighed sadly,

"Why?" Lloyd asked in concerned,

"He's always so busy." Crystal explained, "Any who. Yeah that's Cole in a tux." She smiled and put the photo back where it belonged, "And how well I make tuxedoes." She added,

"You made those?" Lloyd asked,

"Yeah. They're easy after you do them a couple of times." Crystal stated,

"So it'll be no trouble for you to make mine?" Lloyd asked,

"All I need are your measurements." Crystal confirmed,

"And the materials?" Lloyd questioned,

"Is it bad that as soon as I finished the design, I bought the materials because I wanted to put you in it?" Crystal nervously asked but Lloyd just laughed,

"The only reason it's not bad is because you're my girlfriend." Lloyd answered, then gave her a peck on the lips,

"Good. Now stand here with your legs inline with your hips and your arms up." Crystal directed her boyfriend to do as she grabbed her tape measure.

Lloyd obeyed and Crystal took the measurements and wrote them down in the back her design book where Lloyd saw other measurements,

"What are those measurements?" Lloyd asked,

"Everyone that I've ever done a design for. I keep the measurements in case I need to make a design for them again, so I'm not measuring them again and again." Crystal explained.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15:

It was the Thursday of Lloyd's auntie's ball and Crystal, Misako and Lloyd were getting ready,

"So Lloyd has an aunt?" Jay asked,

"Yes he does Jay and let's just say she has a…personality." Wu stated as Misako walked down the stairs,

"A very big personality and she's not afraid to say what she wants." Misako added. Misako was wearing a dress with top part being a light tan colour, the bottom part being dark green and reached to the floor and her sleeves reaching from her shoulder to her wrists and were made of this lace-like material and were the same colour as the bottom part of her dress. Her hair was out of her usual plat and now was loose on her shoulders and this was the 1st time the ninjas realised how long her hair was for now it reached past her back so she let Crystal curl the bottom ½ slightly which softened it up. She has a sliver chain with an emerald pendant, sliver earrings that dangled off her ears and a pair of dark green flats. For make up she dark red lipstick, dark green and silver eye shadow and a hint of blush.

"Wow Misako. You look gorgeous." Nya commented,

"Why thank you Nya." Misako replied,

"Let me guess, Crystal made the dress?" Cole spoke up,

"Yes she did." Misako answered, surprised slightly,

"How did you know?" Zane asked,

"Crystal designs so often that now I can recognise it easily." Cole explained,

"Lloyd. Are you and Crystal ready? We got to leave soon or else we'll be late." Misako called up,

"Waiting on Crystal. Would be a sec." Lloyd called back down,

"What's she doing?" Misako mumbled,

"Looking for mum's pin if I'm correct." Cole answered,

"Why?" Kai asked,

"It's this pin that mum always took to special occasions, ever since mum disappeared, whenever there's a special occasion, Crystal always takes that pin." Cole explained.

Crystal and Lloyd came down stairs and Misako smiled proudly at her son. Lloyd was wearing the tux Crystal Made for him, his hair was how he usually had it and he had black, leather shoes. He was linking arms with Crystal who was wearing a light pink dress that was slim but poofed out a tiny bit, the top bit was a bit glittery, around her waist she had a silver fabric with a flower on the side and in the middle of the flower, Cole saw their mother's pin. The pin was a silver pin with a sapphire in the middle. Crystal had the same shoes she had on for her 20th birthday, her hair was in a high, neat bun but she had what ever wasn't in the bun was let down, she had a silver necklace with a pink, heart, crystal pendent which matched her earrings which were silver and had pink heart crystal dangling from them and her makeup was pink and silver eye shadow, light pink lipstick and a hint of blush and Cole could tell that she used a bit of foundation to hide the scars on her wrists.

"I never thought I'd see Lloyd in a tux." Kai stated,

"Shut up!" Lloyd shot back,

"Your father would be proud." Misako stated as she smiled at Lloyd,

"Thanks mum." Lloyd smiled back,

"I guess we're off. Good-bye everyone." Misako said,

"Have fun!" Nya called after them,

"Stay safe!" Cole to Crystal in Spanish,

"Yep!" Crystal called back to her brother in Spanish.

The 3 flew down to where Lloyd's aunty said the limo would met them, with Misako getting on Lloyd's dragon, and sure enough, the limo was waiting for them,

"Misako, Lloyd and Crystal?" The driver asked when the 3 landed next to the limo,

"Yes thank you." Misako answered.

The driver opened the door for the 3 and when all 3 were in, he closed the door and drove off,

"I still down see why we wouldn't just fly our dragons there." Lloyd commented to Misako,

"You know what your auntie's like." Misako explained,

"What is she like?" Crystal asked,

"Aunt Meeka is…well…it's kinda hard to explain but trust me, they may come the same family but Aunt Meeka is NOTHING like mum. They're complete opposite." Lloyd explained,

"You're exaggerating right?" Crystal questioned,

"He's telling the truth." Misako confirmed.

They pulled up at this house the could been confused for a castle,

"Wow!" Crystal exclaimed,

"Wait till you see the inside." Lloyd told Crystal.

They went inside and it was exactly what you'd expect to see in a castle,

"Lloyd, why didn't you ever tell me you were from royal blood." Crystal joked which made Lloyd chuckle,

"Our family is not royal but I'm pretty sure aunty doesn't know that." Lloyd explained,

"MISAKO! LLOYD!" a woman's voice boomed to the 3 and a woman who kinda looked like Misako but with a stronger built facial structure and no glasses and with a light orange ball gown that reached the floor, walked over to them,

"Hello Meeka." Misako hugged her sister,

"Hey Aunty." Lloyd said to his aunt,

"Look how big you are!" Meeka exclaimed as she hugged Lloyd,

"Well I did get hit by tomorrows tea a while back." Lloyd reminded his aunt,

"I know but still! Oh and this must be Crystal!" Meeka smiled, "Darling, may I say you are gorgeous! Misako told me lots about you."

"Thank you. Love your dress." Crystal stated,

"Thank you darling. Misako, Lloyd. Where did you get the outfits?" Meeka asked after she got a better look at them,

"Crystal made them herself." Misako answered,

"You made them?" Meeka asked Crystal,

"From scratch. I even made my own." Crystal explained,

"How long did it take you?" Meeka asked,

"That's not important." Crystal said as her face turned red,

"Why not darling?" Meeka questioned,

"Because it's boasting. I don't like to boast." Crystal explained,

"Darling. If you want to put yourself out there, you got to boast." Meeka explained,

"I still don't like to boast." Crystal stated as her face turned redder,

"Meeka why don't we catch up a bit?" Misako suggested saving the other 2, plus she actually wanted to catch up with her sister,

"Excellent idea sister. It's has years since I last saw you with your hair down." Meeka began to talk and the sisters walked off,

"What did we tell you? Aunty has a personality,

"But she's not the complete opposite of Misako." Crystal pointed out,

"She in a way is." Lloyd added.

20 minuets later, Crystal and Lloyd were talking and making jokes when the band started to play a slow dance,

"Wanna dance?" Lloyd offered,

"Do you need to ask?" Crystal responded and Lloyd led her to the dance floor.

They got onto the dance floor, Lloyd placed his hands on her waist and Crystal placed her hands on his shoulders and they begun to dance.

Misako and Meeka watched from the side as the 2 love birds danced,

"I know he got splashed with tomorrows tea but still…" Meeka stared,

"They grow up so fast." Misako finished and the 2 sisters giggled, "Yeah. If Garmadon could see him now." She added, smiling at the memories of Garmadon, good or evil.

"You miss him don't you?" Meeka asked her younger sister,

"Yeah. I know it's been a while but…I shouldn't of have left Lloyd in the 1st place." Misako admitted,

"Misako, never wish to change the past. I know there are things that we wish that could've gone differently, but if they did, so many things wouldn't have happened." Meeka explained,

"You're right. Thanks Meeka." Misako hugged her big sister who hugged her back.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16:

The next week, everyone was at breakfast except Crystal, she was the last to arrive but as soon as she got to the doorway, Cole stopped her,

"What?" Crystal asked in Spanish, but her voice didn't sound as chirpy as usual, even for the mornings. Cole put his hand on Crystal's forehead, "Cole what are you doing?" Crystal asked in Spanish,

"Bed." Cole ordered in Spanish,

"Cole, I'm fine." Crystal said in Spanish,

"Bed!" Cole ordered again in Spanish,

"Cole, I'm fine!" Crystal insisted in Spanish but her voice gave it away,

"Crystal Patricia Brookestone! You are sick go back to bed!" Cole demanded in Spanish but before Crystal could argue, Crystal collapsed and Cole caught her. Everyone was shock at what happened but surprisingly, Cole was pretty calm about the situation,

"Is she ok?!" Lloyd asked,

"She's sick. When she doesn't listen and doesn't stay in bed, she falls asleep where ever she's standing, so it's normal." Cole explained before carrying Crystal to her room and tucking her in bed,

"That explains the arguing." Kai stated.

Cole came back in the dinning room and took his seat,

"How come Crystal was resiting to go back to sleep when she's clearly unwell?" Zane asked,

"Crystal hates being sick. She'll do pretty much anything to convince herself she's fine until either me or dad wins." Cole explained,

"Why?" Kai asked,

"She just hates the symptoms." Cole explained. Everyone had their breakfast and Cole sat aside an extra bowl of porridge for Crystal for when she woke up.

½ an hour later, Cole decided to check on Crystal. He knocked on her door quietly so if she was asleep still, he wouldn't wake her up, when he got no reply, he knew that Crystal was asleep so he opened the door quietly so the creaking wouldn't wake her up, even though she was a heavy sleeper, he wanted to make sure she got plenty of rest. He walked in to see that Crystal had kicked all of her blankets off so Cole knew that she was hot. Cole placed his hand on Crystal's forehead again and she was burning up.

"Fever." Cole muttered extremely quietly to himself and Crystal's eyes began to flutter open,

"Cole?" Crystal questioned,

"Did I wake you?" Cole asked, worried that he did,

"Nah. Also, I can't breathe." Crystal stated, which meant that she had a blocked nose,

"Anything you need?" Cole asked,

"No thanks." Crystal denied,

"Ok. I'll go grab your breakfast. I'll be back in a sec." Cole said as he left the room and returned with Crystal's breakfast. Cole had gotten her the extra bowl of porridge from earlier and a glass of orange juice, "If you need anything, just call me." Cole instructed and pointed to Crystal's phone so she knew not to shout, if she could shout and opened her window so fresh air could go in and left the room.

The next week, Crystal was all better and back in fighting condition **(Sorry about the sick part being so short. I'm running out of ideas. So yeah. I don't know why but for some dumb reason, I have the need to continue the story until who knows when, so yeah. Hopefully the next chapter will be better (I just posted this cos 1) my friend told me to (lol) and 2) give you lot something extra to read while I hopefully figure out the next chapter. If you want to help with an idea, that will be appreciated greatly (cos you guys are the ones reading this) I may come up with an idea but still if you wanna, thanks!) HAVE A GOOD ONE!**


End file.
